Trust Factor
by RECH2O
Summary: After Lewis exsposes them Cleo Rikki and Bella runaway, Rikki to Mexico, Bella to Italy, and Cleo to Forks Wasington. each girl meets vampires in her own way and they give them mixed thoughts about who they can and cannot trust.
1. Getting Rid Of The Evidence

**Trust Factor **

_This is a H2o: Just Add Water and Twilight crossover. After Lewis gives a disk showing proof of mermaid existence Cleo, Rikki, and Bella take the sent off of Emma and run away to three different places, Rikki Mexico, Bella Italy, and Cleo Forks, Washington. Each girl runs into vampires in their own way, giving them mix thoughts on who they can and can't trust. _

**Chapter 1: Getting Rid Of The Evidence **

**Saturday, January 11-7:45pm-hotel room-The Hartley Hotel **

The room was quiet. The only sounds were the hum of the computer and the keys clicking under her shaking hands. The dim light given off by the computer was all she needed to get the job done, finding a new home for her and her two best friends. Time was being wasted, with every dead end she came across. Staying out of police radar was on top priority, safety was next.

Rikki kept her hand locked on the locket that sat in her pocket. The memory of the time it was given to her burn in her thoughts. The happiness of the day she and her friends promised trust to one another sat dead in her mind as she watched her best friend print out a set of directions and handed them to her. They were to be followed exactly, no straying. Straying from the directions could leave one in a fatal position.

Bella took a deep breath, knowing she was next. Leaving her friends was hard on her, not knowing whether they would see each other again, or if they would even survive this adventure themselves. The printer went and next thing she knew, she was looking at her directions, her lifeline. This was it, her life was over.

Cleo looked back to the computer screen. The whiteness of the blank word document stared back at her as she typed slowly, getting down the exact order she was to do everything that night. The call she had made the day before rang in her mind, like church bells on Christmas. She didn't know what to expect from this girl she knew when she was seven. All she knew was, this was the safest place for her to go. She pressed print and waited for her directions to come out.

"I guess this is it," Rikki said without a smile as she looked toward the dress she was about to put on.

"Let's get ready, the party will start soon," Bella said fighting back tears as she thought of what the end of the party held.

The three girls took a deep breath and started to get ready for the last night they had together and the last chance they had of saving Emma from the fate Lewis had left them in.

**Saturday January 11-8:30pm-Party Room-The Hartley Hotel**

Lights flashed, music played, people laughed, it was the party of the year. Everything was set up for the unveiling of the mystery project Mr. Bennett and Mr. Gilbert were working on. The information was given to them anonymously and was out of this world. The thought was even loony alone, but the evidence was phenomenal. It was time to show it.

In the back of the room, stood a gorgeous young blond and her charming little brother. They were dressed to match, in baby blue. Through the mess of the night, no one would have even noticed the two standing in the back.

The room was full of adults, for most had gotten sitters for the evening. The few children who ended up there were either on a mission or had nothing better to do that night. What eve the reason for them being there, none of them wanted to be there, so they stayed hidden in the shadows.

"Having fun?" Emma heard someone say behind her.

She spun around to find a girl dressed in all white holding some type of red drink. She had blond hair which was placed in a high bun and blue eyes that were shinning in the glow of the lights. She was young, Emma's age and didn't look like she really belonged in a party like this.

"Not really, you?" Emma answered with a small smile.

"It is kind of made for adults if you ask me." She said. "I'm Bella Hartley."

"Like the hotel, neat. I'm Emma Gilbert," Emma introduced herself.

"Really, like the man giving the speech tonight," Bella said as if she did not know already. It was part of her directions to get Emma out of the party at whatever means necessary. "That so cool. Do you want to see the garden out back. It is wonderful. My mother planted it herself."

"Um… sure, why not," Emma answered letting the stranger lead her out of the party to the darkness of the night.

Bella ran through what she was to say, ask, and find out. The night was cool, and the simple half moon shone bright above the two of them. Stars glittered in the black sky as the two girls walked away from the soft music of the party and into the silence of the night. No clouds in the sky showed every light of the city close by.

"It's a nice night," Emma commented as the two of them sat down by a fountain.

"It is, isn't it," Bella said slowly, "This is something I loved about Australia. It's also something I will miss."

"Miss, are you leaving?" Emma asked.

Bella took a deep breath and looked into Emma's eyes, "Do you even know what this project is about?"

Emma shook her head. "It's been one big secret for months. I really want to know what had my father occupied for so long, but I guess I have to wait like everyone else."

Bella looked away, hiding the small tear that formed in her eye. She looked to the window where the party was getting it's simple distraction as Rikki did her part. Lights were flashing, louder music was playing, people were cheering at the unexpected entertainment, no one knew what was really happening. The party went on, as if the dance never happened.

Emma and Bella eventually reentered the party. People were getting to their seats, as the presentation started. Emma made her way to the front were her brother and mother were. Bella moved to the back where she meet up with the most gorgeous looking Cleo and Rikki dress up in all black. Everyone who could spoke about the project, just taking up time so that people would stay longer. Finally Mr. Gilbert walked up and started the DVD Player. A blue screen came up then the song My Immortal by Evanescence came on and a bunch of girls holding up their hands, show small scares and girls talking about how they hated the testing that was being done on them. The movie went on for 3 minutes ending with Bella talking about how this testing should not have happened and how bad it's hurt the girls around town.

When the little movie finished, the men working on the project were in shock. Mr. Hartley was in a quick search for his daughter. Emma went into a full out furry search for Bella. Bella got out of the room quickly with Rikki and Cleo behind her.

"I hope everything is ready, because the runaway part goes into play as soon as we talk to Emma," Cleo said pulling her huge suitcase from under the bed.

"I'm ready. Everything is packed and I have my plane ticket right here," Bella said showing her friends the ticket.

"Me too, You called Ash, right Cleo," Rikki asked.

"He'll be waiting for you at the airport," Cleo confirmed.

"And you'll be in Italy when I get there," Bella confirmed with Cleo.

"Yes, and you'll get to meet who I'll be staying with," Cleo said putting her suitcase next to Bella's.

Rikki looked at her watch. "Emma will be downstairs now, are you ready to confront her?"

The other two nodded as the three of them made their way back to the party room. Down there Emma stood, in her dress, waiting for her explanation of what happened. Next to her was Zane, who had been there also, just more in the back and paying less attention to the party than Emma was. Bella walked in, giving off a small smile.

"So, how did you do it?" Emma asked.

"Em, I sorry to say, but I don't think our little Bella was working alone," Zane said, "Were you?"

Bella shook her head as Rikki and Cleo walked into the room. Emma's mouth dropped to see the last two people she thought she would enter the room. Rikki was in more of a far away land, thinking about her escape as Cleo kept a more tear filled apologetic face.

"How could you two do this to me?" Emma asked with a shocked voice.

"We did this to save you," Cleo said in a low voice. "So you didn't have to do what we are about to do."

"What are you three about to do?" Zane asked scared.

"Runaway," Rikki said quickly.

"This will be the last time you see us, I can make a promise of that. We will never be back here. Each of us is leaving in a different way, Kidnap, never showing up at school, simple disappearance act. However it is, tomorrow morning, you will wake up and we will be gone." Cleo didn't smile as she walked out of the room leaving Emma standing there shocked and on the break of tears. Zane hurried after Rikki and Bella followed Cleo. Emma was left alone, shocked, and crying. 


	2. Cleo’s Not a 7YearOld Little Girl

**Trust Factor **

**Chapter 2: Cleo's Not a 7-Year-Old Little Girl Anymore **

**Thursday January 9-8:36pm-Cleo's room-Cleo's House (Two days before party)**

"Things will work out guys," Cleo said softly into the phone as she typed the name Alice Cullen into goggle for the third time that night. "I promise everything will work out." She clicked the first link and found a school directory with a picture of who she was looking for and a phone number. "I have to go. I will call you in the morning before we leave." Cleo hung up and dialed the number on the screen.

There was not even half a ring before a sweet voice fill the phone saying a questioning, "Hello."

"Hello is this Alice Cullen?" Cleo asked in as best a business voice she could manage.

"It is," the speaker said with her song like voice echoing in Cleo's ear.

"I'm Cleo Sertori, you use to watch me when I was 7," Cleo started. "Now I know what you must be thinking, Why is she calling me now after, what, 10 years, but I really need help and as far as I know you are the only person I can ask."

There was silence on the other end as Alice took all of this in. She was in shock.

"I know what you are, and you might not believe what I am, but we have to trust each other or I will be hurt or even worse… killed." Cleo kept her voice even as she told her story. There wasn't even an ounce of the fear she felt in her voice.

"What do you need?" She finally heard Alice say on the other end.

"A place to runaway to."

**Friday January 10-4:50am-Cullen house-Forks, Washington **

Alice walked back down the stars slower than usual. Bella looked up at the sound of her feet on the stars. Renesmee lay asleep in Bells' lap. Rosalie came into the living room from the kitchen when she heard her sister come down.

"Who was that?" Rose asked quietly, not to wake Nessie.

"It was no one important. Bella can you give Nessie to Rosalie and come up stars with me?" Alice asked as Rose speed over to pick up the little girl from her mother's lap.

Bella followed Alice upstairs and into hers and Jasper's room. The boys were out hunting in Nevada and wouldn't be back for another few days. Esme was visiting an old friend in Main and would be back at the same time as the boys. This gave Rose, Alice, Bella and Nessie the house, except for the more than occasional visits from Jacob Black and the occasional visits from Seth Clearwater.

"Bella… I lied. That girl on the pone was a girl named Cleo Sertori. I knew her when she was 7," Alice confessed. "She said she knew what we were."

"She found you after what 7 years?" Bella asked.

"10, actually, and the even weirder part is, she lives in Australia," Alice told her.

"How did she find you?" Bella asked.

"Google, school website's directory, it doesn't matter right now. Because she is in trouble. She too has a secret and to keep this secret she needs a place to runaway to. So I said she could come here." Alice confessed. "You and I will pick her up in Italy on January 12th at the airport."

Bella looked up at Alice, "You and I."

"I think it would give something away to Rosalie if only I go. If we both go she might not be that suspicious."

"No because no one would be that suspicious if you and I leave for, O', two days and come back with some girl you knew when she was 7," Bella pointed out.

"I promised her. Don't make me break that promise," Alice said gilting Bella into going along.

"So what are we doing exactly?"

**Sunday January 12-12:40pm-International airport-Italy **

"You know they will be back this afternoon," Rosalie pointed out as she Alice, Bella, and Nessie stood at the check in desk in the Italian airport.

"We won't be that long," Alice said looking around at every girl who passed them.

Bella stood next to them arm on Nessie as they waited for the girl that called Alice.

"How did I let you talk me into this?" Rosalie asked.

Bella looked up and said, "Same way she talked me into this, gilt."

"We're here now. There's nothing we can do about that," Alice pointed out as she watched a small group of girls walk in.

"Do you even know what she looks like now?" Bella asked.

Alice looked at her and said, "I have an idea."

Rosalie looked at Bella and they exchanged a look that said Alice-has-lost-it. Then went back to admiring every teenage girl who walked in parentless. There were millions, blonds, brunettes, redheads, blue eyes, green eyes, dresses, miniskirts even one wearing a suit, but there was no girl that fit the description in Alice's head.

Finally after an hour and a half a brunette walked in wearing a long red dress, hair done up in a bun, nice makeup, and high heels. She looked like a girl out of a magazine. She walked-a walked that resembled a model- over to where the Cullens were standing and said, "Alice, I can't believe you actually came."

"Whoa, Cleo's not a 7-year-old little girl anymore. She's well, whoa," Rosalie said in shock at how Cleo look now.

"I know I'll change when Bella gets here with my bag," She said with a smile.

"I'm Bella. I don't have any bags," Bella said shocked to hear her name.

"Not you-your name's Bella- no my friend, she is staying here in Italy while her father thinks she never showed up at her new boarding school," Cleo explained. "She's running away like me."

"You said she is staying here. Where?" Rosalie asked.

"She lived here once, an old friend," Cleo answered as the five of them started to the terminal.

"So how did you get here if you didn't fly?" Bella asked. "Alice said you lived in Australia."

"O', I swam," Cleo admitted.

"You swam!" the four of them asked in shock.

Cleo stopped walking. Everyone else followed her actions. She got real close to them and whispered, "I told you, Alice, you won't believe me, but I'm a mermaid."

"That's so cool," Nessie whispered in her barely heard voice.

"We need to get to the terminal before Bella," Cleo said as she started to walk again. Nessie quickly followed with Bella, Rosalie, and Alice on her tail.

Just as they got to the terminal, a blond girl was getting off the flight with a carryon bag. She smiled as she walked quickly to Cleo, set down the bag and gave her a big hug.

"Thank god you made it," Bella Hartley said giving Cleo the bag.

"You must be the other Bella," Bella Cullen asked pulling Nessie back up ageist her chest.

"Ok, Bella, this is, well Bella and her daughter Renesmee, right? And Alice and her sister Rosalie," Cleo introduced. "I'll be staying with them."

Bella Hartley smiled and shock the Cullen's hands. "It's nice to know who one of my friends are staying with."

"You can say that again. I just don't know if Rikki made it," Cleo said with a small sense of sadness in her voice.

**Sunday January 12-8:00pm-International airport-Mexico**

Rikki walked off the plain slowly. Her black hood hide most of her face from other passengers. She anxiously looked around for the one familiar face. In the crowd, it would be hard to pick him out from all the others.

"Rikki," She heard from behind her.

Rikki turned around to see Ash smiling at her. She walked over to him and gave her best friends boyfriend a hug.

"Thank you for doing this," She said.

"It's no problem, Rikki. You will be safe here. I'll make sure of it," Ash said as the two of them walked toward baggage claim.

"Let's hope so," Rikki said with obvious fear in her voice.


	3. Secrets Are Funny Things

**Trust Factor **

**Chapter 3: Secrets Are Funny Things **

**Monday January 13-12:15pm-Emma's hotel room- The Hartley Hotel **

Emma sat looking at the report. She had read it 12 times already, but still couldn't believe it. How could the three of them just run away, and how stupid could they get making one look like a kidnapping?

"Ok, Emma, just a few more questions," The officer said flipping the page of his note pad. "Did you talk to Rikki before she went missing?"

"I told you, I talked to her and Cleo and Bella the night before. I haven't seen any of them since," Emma told the cops for what she thought was the 5th time.

"And do you know anyone who would find an interest in kidnapping her?" the second officer asked.

"Not really," Emma said as she thought, every scientist on the planet.

"Ok, that will be all, thank you," the first officer said as the two of them walked out of the room. Emma took a deep breath as she walked out into the main area of the suite. There she found her father standing with Lewis. The boys looked up when Emma walked out.

"Emma, I really want to talk to you," Lewis said as he pulled Emma back into the bed room.

"What is it Lewis?" Emma asked in more of a whisper as she easily pulled her arm free of Lewis's grasp.

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry, something the others wouldn't even listen to. I didn't mean to give your father that disk, I didn't mean to even have it get out of my room. But my mother was cleaning the house, found it and thought my father was meaning to send it away or something, I don't know. Point is, can you forgive me?" Lewis finished his speech to find a speechless Emma.

"You gave my father that disk," Emma said slowly, getting her ability to speak back. "It's your fault the girls ran away. It's your fault my father is tracking the Hartley girl and won't stop till he has her in his arms for ruining his big night." Emma raised her voice just enough for Lewis to get scared, but not enough that her father would hear them.

"I never meant to," Lewis said knowing that wasn't the point.

"But you weren't careful, Lewis. I can see why the others are mad at you. Because you weren't careful now they have to hide. And you know what could have happened if their little plain Saturday didn't work. My father would never forgive me if he knew I was lying to him."

"Lying to your father, is that really all your upset about? I mean Rikki went off about this being a secret. Cleo yelled about how I jeopardized their safety, and all you care about is lying to your father!"

Emma was quiet. She knew it could have gone worse and the whole lying to her father would be nothing next to the fact that she was a mermaid. There would be scientist at her door. She would never be allowed to see her father or mother or Elliot ever again.

"Lewis, I know you didn't mean for things to get this out of hand, but they did. Now it's your job to see that things get back to the way they were before all of this," Emma said lowering her voice back to the whisper she had before.

"So you still trust me?" Lewis asked.

"Get this worked out, and we'll see."

**Monday January 13-3:25pm-Cullen house-Forks Washington **

The house was huge at first glance. Cleo was amazed at the beautiful house in the woods. It wasn't what she was picturing Alice's house to look like but it was nice.

"Got a story, Alice," Rosalie asked nervous about some unknown thing to Cleo.

"Everyone is here," Bella whispered just loud enough for Cleo to hear.

Alice gave a smiled before opening the door. Right there in the living room were 6 guys and 2 girls, one obviously 5 years older than the other. They crowded the door when the girls walk in so much that Cleo stepped back to let the others in first.

"Where on earth have you four been?" A tall blond man asked. He was one of the most gorgeous men Cleo had ever seen.

"Um, you remember Cleo Sertori," Alice said pulling Cleo to the middle of the grouping. "She kind of found us, after 10 years."

"She found us?" a boy who looked like a 17-year-old god said after moving closer to Bella and Nessie.

"Yes I did," Cleo said softly.

Cleo looked around at the people in the house and noticed that only 9 of them were pale, young and gorgeous. Two of them were nice looking, but very tan. The boy of those two didn't wear a shirt as the girl wore what looked to be a dress an orphan would wear. The last was an older man who had pale skin, but not as pale as the first 8.

"Alice, why don't you and I take Cleo upstairs," The blond man suggested.

Alice nodded and started for the stares with Cleo close behind her. They walked up to a room that looked as if it would belong to Alice, large closet. Alice couldn't stop talking about how she would take Cleo shopping to help her with her summer like wardrobe.

Cleo sat down on the bed as Alice and the blond closed the door and looked at her.

"How did you find us?" the blond asked. "We need to fix it so nobody can find us again."

"I goggled your name," Cleo answered. "I found the picture of me, Kim, and Alice when she was babysitting us during Christmas. I looked on the back and saw the name and goggled it. Who exactly are you?"

"O' I'm sorry, I'm Carlisle," the blond answered. "And the guessing what we were?"

"After I goggled the name I found a picture of Alice. She did not look like she changed at all. I saw a picture of, I think it was Rosalie, and saw the small resilience, eyes and skin. I remembered how Alice never eat while watching us all day and how she once saved Kim from falling when she was standing next to me. I guess I have also opened my mind a little in the past 2 years," Cleo said hoping she had said enough.

"Opened your mind?" Carlisle questioned.

"Cleo turned into a mermaid 2 years ago," Alice explained.

Carlisle turned toward Alice. Then he looked back at Cleo. "How is that possible?"

"Long story," Cleo answered. "Point is if water touches my skin then I grow a tail."

"And that's why she is here. A disk was given to this team of scientist and now they could be after her and her friends. She needs a place to hide. And if people know one kind of mythical creature exists then they might think more do and in turn we could be in trouble and the wolfs," Alice explained.

"Then I guess she is welcome to stay here," Carlisle said with a small smile. Then he walked out leaving Alice with Cleo.

_A/N:I know this story might seem like it centers around Cleo and the Cullens, well you could say it does. This does not mean I will not talk about the others, it just means they will not be in every chapter. _


	4. Bella Should Watch Her Back

**Trust Factor **

**Chapter 4: Bella Should Watch Her Back **

**Monday January 13-7:35pm-Volterra-Italy **

"Bella, you will love it here," Caprice squealed as she pulled her old friend to the spare room.

"Now Caprice, we talked about this. No one can know that I'm here, understand?" Bella asked as she placed her bag down on the small twin sized bed.

"That's fine, only 2 other girls live in this house, o' and Silvan, but he is never around. Lola, the school principle, never checks in. You should be fine," Caprice said. "Unless the Volturi decides to show up at our door. Ha, They never show themselves. I don't know how they can run this place without coming out of their fancy lair."

Bella looked at her friend and smiled, "They don't sound like they would do such a good job," She said with a small laugh.

"That's what Monica said last week. She also said that we only keep them around because they ran the vampires out of Volterra many years ago. That is not why you keep a family in power, but it's not up to us school girls," Caprice shared.

"Vampires? Do people really believe that story?" Bella asked with concern.

Caprice looked up from her unpack of Bella's suitcase. "I guess I've not really thought about that. Most people talk about that story like it's history rather than fiction. I never thought of it as just a story. Vampires are talked about around here just as Hitler and his followers are talked about between Jews. No one sees them as fictional characters as other would."

Caprices answered to Bella's question, shocked Bella a bit. If they thought of Vampires as real, did they think of other mythical creatures as real such as Werewolves, Mermaids? She didn't want to think of being found out.

"Don't worry about the History of the story, that's stuff for students," Caprice said with a simple laugh.

It seemed so natural for a girl, such as Caprice to laugh. It seemed more unnatural for Bella to laugh in the situation she was in. She was officially in hiding.

**Tuesday January 14-8:18am-Cullen house-Forks, Washington **

Cleo woke in Alice and Jasper's room. The Cullens said they would have Edward, the 17-year-old god's, room set up to fit her by that night. It was strange thing to get use to some of the vampire facts. They didn't sleep, or eat, super speed, really strong, not to mention the fact that the Cullens were unexplainably rich.

Alice was at the door the second Cleo was out of bed. She stayed a respectable distance away from Cleo as she walked out of the room. There was a small smell coming from the kitchen that woke her up just a bit more than she was before.

"Esme made breakfast. And don't you think it is a burden because we don't eat. Don't get me started on how much we see the wolves, you know Jacob and Leah from last night. Jacob and Leah's brother Seth are around more. Sometimes, very rarely, Quil and Embry," Alice rambled as she guided Cleo down the stairs and to the kitchen, where she found Jacob, the tan boy from last night and Nessie at the table.

"O' good morning Cleo," Esme said in a caring mother like tone. "I have eggs, I hope you like them."

Cleo missed the motherly tone. Her mother left not even a year after her transformation leaving her as the woman of the house and the role model for her little sister, Kim. Keeping things normal around the house was mandatory. It actually bothered her sometimes.

Bella stood in the kitchen as well, watching over her daughter, Cleo guessed. She seemed to find whatever Cleo did intrusting, as did any vampire in the house. Cleo was different from them. The watched her every move, from the way she kept liquids away from her body to the way she ate slowly to savor flavors.

"Cleo," Alice called in her music-like voice. "I was thinking, I could give you a make-over today. Rosalie can cut your hair and we could make you a bit more unnoticeable."

"That sounds great," Cleo said in her more angelic voice.

Cleo's reaction to her first question got Alice excited. She thought she might see if she could stretch it just a bit more. "I can also take you shopping in Seattle," she said excitedly.

"That sounds like fun," Cleo said.

"Really!" Alice asked surprised.

"Why does that surprise you?" Cleo asked.

"I don't know, I guess I just haven't met anyone who actually liked shopping with me. I could get use to having you around," Alice said with a smile.

Cleo smiled too. She was finding Alice's enthusiasm comforting. She felt more welcomed when Alice treated her like a friend not a stranger.

After breakfast, Jacob took Nessie to La Push, Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Bella went off into the woods to compete in anything they could think of. With Carlisle at work and Esme with him, Rosalie, Alice and Cleo had the house. Alice got her make-up bag and pulled Cleo into the bathroom where Rosalie was waiting with scissors.

"How short can I got?" Rose asked as she pulled a smock over Cleo's Pink t-shirt.

"As short as you want," Cleo answered. "As long as there is no water being used."

"I cheeked all the make-up, no water, promise," Alice admitted. "You will looked so good."

The two girls work for hours. Hair was all over the floor, tops filled the counter, and a towel lay over Cleo's lap. Alice kept a serious look as she perfected her work, with pink nail polish that matched Cleo's top. Rose topped her short due with a pink rose clipped to the side.

"What do you think?" Alice asked spinning Cleo so she could look in the mirror.

"It's amazing," Cleo said shocked as she looked at her unrecognizable face. "I love it."

"Do you really?" Alice asked excited that she finally found someone who would enjoy being played with as she use to with Bella.

"I think you look adorable," Rosalie admitted. "I can say I did a great job."

Alice laughed at Rose's comment to Cleo's new hair. Cleo giggled a bit not fully getting the joke but understanding enough.

**Tuesday January 14-3:35pm-La Push Beach-Forks Washington**

Jacob watched as Nessie splashed around in the water with Claire. Quil sat next to him listing to the description of the girl who had showed up at the Cullen's. Seth and Leah were fighting nearer by about something that happened that morning at home, but secretly were listening to what Jacob had to say about the strange girl.

"I haven't really talked to her. She seems shy around anyone but Alice," Jacob admitted. "Her hair is usually up, so I've not really seen it well enough to explain. I can tell you she smells wonderful, like standing on the beach."

"Do you think she lived by the beach?" Quil asked.

"Yes, she does seem like a beach kind of girl," Leah said engorging herself and her brother into the conversation. "I don't know what it was but somehow she just gave off some beach-like vibe."

"She seems intrusting. I would love to meet her," Seth said enthusiastically as he normally did.

"Ok, come with me tomorrow and you can meet her in person for yourself," Jacob said before he called Nessie over and said they were leaving. 


	5. People Don’t Understand

**Trust Factor **

**Chapter 5: People Don't Understand What's Not in Their Heads **

**Wednesday January 15- 7:12am-Emma's house-Australia**

"They did a good job hide. I can't seem to find even a lead," Lewis said flipping through everything he and Emma had found out.

"The point was for them to not be found. I don't think they would make it easy, but I also didn't think they would make it untraceable," Emma said with a sigh. "What exactly did you put on that disk?"

"It wasn't that bad. No way anyone could trace it without really getting into things," Lewis answered. "They really didn't believe that when I told them. They just freaked and ran."

"And now they are gone forever, and somehow, I find this your fault."

Lewis looked up to find tears in Emma's eyes. When she caught him looking, she ducked her head, so he couldn't see her. She flipped her hair so that it was between her face and Lewis's wondering eyes. Lewis turned his head away, taking the hint that she didn't want his comfort.

A knock broke the silence that sat in the room. Emma's father opened the door just as Emma whipped her tears and looked up. He didn't smile, sensing the unhappiness in the room. He walked in and sat on the end of the bed.

"Emma, I just wanted to see how you were doing," He said looking over at Lewis, who kept his head down.

"I'm fine, really. What about you?" Emma asked knowing the thieving of the disk was hitting his group pretty hard. Without their evidence they couldn't get funding and could continue their project.

"We're finding out what happened and seeing if we can't pull together something from out research," he said. "It would be nice if we could find the person who gave us the information in the first place. Then we could talk to them about getting some of it back."

"Maybe the giver wanted to keep themselves out of target from what happened the other day," Lewis suggested.

"You might be right," Emma's father said standing up. "I guess I should get back to my search." And with that he left the room.

Emma looked over to Lewis with a silence thanks before the two of them got back to their search.

**Wednesday January 15- 8:57am-Cullen's house- Forks, Washington **

Cleo stumbled down the stairs as she awoke on her second day in the Cullen household. She found Alice sitting on the couch next to Jasper, this morning. They seemed to be talking much to quiet for human ears to hear as far away as Cleo was.

"Cleo," Alice called when she saw her standing quietly on the stairs. "Come, Esme has breakfast, you should get something before the Wolves take it all."

Cleo laughed thinking of the tan boy sitting in the kitchen yesterday. She had yet to actually talk to him, but she could tell he was different. He kept close to Renesmee whenever he was here and Cleo just hadn't had much of a chance to really talk to anyone, but Alice.

Alice was up from the couch and next to Cleo in the next second. She didn't give her any choice as she pulled Cleo into the kitchen. There sitting at the table was Jacob from yesterday and a new tan boy she hadn't seen yet.

"Seth, you wanted to meet Cleo," Alice called as the two of them entered the kitchen.

The boy spun around in his chair to face Cleo. Her eyes met his and everything in his mind when blank. All Seth could see was Cleo, her brown eyes, her short brown hair, the shine off of her tanned skin, her white teeth when she caught him staring and smiled.

"Would you like something to eat, Cleo?" Esme asked in her motherly tone.

Cleo nodded as she went to sit down. Carlisle was standing there and he hadn't taken his eyes off of her since she had walked in the kitchen.

"Cleo, I was wondering if I could do a few tests on you, for pure curiosity. They won't be too bad?" Carlisle asked, obviously not to Alice's liking.

"Tests?" Seth and Jacob questioned at the same time.

"I don't see why not," Cleo answered taking a bite of her pancake.

"Ok, then, we can start after you finish your breakfast," Carlisle said with a smile.

After breakfast, Cleo found herself outside of the Cullen's beautiful home. Alice was close as were the wolves, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, Edward, Nessie, and Esme. Carlisle had already gone through the same tests Lewis had, and was going a bit further into her powers and how strong they actually were.

Seth was mesmerized by the way Cleo moved as Carlisle did these tests. She really knew how to keep water off her skin, when she wanted to.

"Just a wave now, Cleo," Carlisle said.

Cleo nodded as she placed her hand in a cupped position and moved it back and forth. Slowly, the water in the stream started to rise just a little. It came to a small stop and was still for second before Cleo dropped it.

"How was that?" Cleo asked.

"Perfect," Carlisle answered and everyone, but Emmett, clapped like it was kind of show.

"Is that all you can do?" Emmett asked.

"No," Cleo answered softly.

"Emmett, don't push her," Alice said.

"Come on, Alice. I just want to see what this mermaid can do," Emmett said a bit to smugly.

"You want to see what I can do?" Cleo asked.

She placed her hand in the same position, but instead of moving it back and forth, she pushed it outward towards Emmett. This created a wind so strong it hit Emmett off his feet and lifted him in the air for five seconds, before dropping him in the stream. Cleo jumped back as everyone in front of her got wet.

"Amazing," Carlisle whispered as the others just stared in shock at the power Cleo held.


	6. Watch Your Back, The Mermaids’ Got Game

**Trust Factor **

_A/N- __**Paradox Tremors**__-The point of Cleo going to stay with the Cullen's is that she got them to trust her by telling her secret. She already knows there's (Besides the full werewolf story)_

**Chapter 6: Watch Your Back, The Mermaids' Got Game **

**Wednesday January 15- 11:12am- Cullen house-Forks Washington**

"What else can you do?" Alice asked, not that she was the only one curious.

"It's manly moving water," Cleo confessed. "But I can do some amazing things with water." After she said this she took her hand and moved water from the stream with Emmett on top of it. She pulled it high in the air, higher than it would have gone with just the water in the stream. Rosalie shrieked to find Emmett up there. The others watched as Cleo left him on top of the water for five minutes. "I held Lewis up there for four hours when he didn't tell Rikki, Emma, and I that we were still mermaids when we thought we were not."

"Now that's amazing," Bella said.

"You can do all of this next to swimming fast, and holding your breath for almost ever?" Jacob asked.

"That is pretty amazing," Jasper admitted.

Carlisle wrote down his notes as the others crowded Cleo. They wanted to know everything.

**Thursday January 16-1:46am-****the Dove house-Mexico **

"Rikki… Rikki wake up!" Ash called jerking the blond back and forth.

"What is it, and can it wait?" Rikki asked in a sheepish voice. "Ash it's only 2 in the morning."

"1:45 actually, but this can't wait, you have to see this." Ash pulled Rikki from her bed and towards the window. Down on his mile long drive she could just make out the face of a very pale couple and a darker skinned teen girl.

"Ok, so…" Rikki asked rubbing her eyes.

"So… keep watching, I've seen them four times already and each night it's a new victim," Ash explained.

Down on the drive, the couple were talking to the girl, most likely taking a short cut through Ash's yard as many did after parties in the neighborhood. They started to run circles around the girl, at speeds unreachable to humans, keeping a deep crouch in front of her. The girl was even more shocked herself. Then the male pounced onto the poor girl. He bit into her neck as the female watched. Then he let go and tossed her on the ground. She was shaking and screaming, but before Rikki and Ash could do anything to help her, the couple had taken her and all three of them were gone.

"What was that?" Rikki asked.

"Vampires," Ash answered. "I read about it on the net. The feed off human blood and if a human is lucky enough to get away, then they too become one."

"What about those two, they just stick around your home and you don't do anything to stop it?" Rikki asked. "I mean you could call the police, animal control…"

"They would believe me just as much if I told them I'm housing a mermaid," Ash pointed out. "I've tried looking for them in the morning, but they tend to disappear and reappear. I've never confronted them."

"Good, let's keep it that way," Rikki said before straggling off to her bed, not that she wanted to sleep now.

**Thursday January 16-9:55-La Push Beach-Forks Washington**

"Just ask her anything," Jacob told Seth as the two of them took the morning to walk along the beach.

"It's not that easy. I want to be right next to her and miles away at the same time. You saw what she can do," Seth complained.

"So she can toss a vampire into the air, so can we," Jacob reminded him. "Ask her to go for a walk or something, get her alone. Alice must want a brake at least for a day."

"Your right, I will," Seth said with sudden enthusiasm.

The boys walked a bit further before breaking into a run for the Cullen house. The forest flashed by them as they ran, making better time than ever before. It did not take long to smell the horrendous smell of vampire and the new smell of mermaid.

"Ready?" Jacob asked as they came up on the house.

Seth nodded as they walked up the stairs to be greeted by the Cullen's mind-reader, Edward and their shield, Bella who was holding Nessie.

"Hey, I was wondering what happen to you two," Edward said in a mockingly ton.

"Very funny," Jacob said as he took Nessie from Bella.

"Cleo's in the living room with Alice," Edward said answering Seth's unsaid question.

Seth walked into the living room to find Cleo and Alice on the couch. Jasper was sitting on the stairs, watching the two girls with curiosity. The others were nowhere to be found. Alice smiled as Seth walked in.

"Hey, Cleo," Seth said lightly.

"Hello, Seth, right?" Cleo said in her angelic voice smiling as she said it.

"Right, I was wondering if you would like to come with me today, you know, get out of this house, for a little bit?" Seth asked.

"That sounds great," Cleo said slowly.

"You should go Cleo. Maybe Seth can show you some of La Push," Alice said.

"Ok then," Cleo said, "Let's go."

It took a while to get back to La Push on foot, but Cleo was enthusiastic to just talk a little with someone that was not a hundred years older than her. The beach was empty as the two of them chatted about everything from Cleo's home, to Seth's family. They stayed a good distance from the water as they walked, a request by Cleo. Before they knew it, it was already 4 o-clock.

Clouds had formed in the sky as the two of them were out, and as Seth started to walk her home, there was a crash of thunder. Cleo looked up to the sky and could see the dark clouds above their heads.

"Hey, I know some place where we can stay for a while," Seth said as he picked her up and started to run.

He took her to a cave nearer the ocean. They made it there right before it started to rain. Seth started a fire as Cleo sat down.

"I'm stuck here," Cleo said softly.

"I'm not about to leave you, so I guess we are both stuck," Seth said. "Are you cold?"

"A little, I've never actually been somewhere this cold in January."

Seth pulled Cleo closer to his worm body and asked, "How's that?"

"Wormer," Cleo answered with a shy smile. "Why is that?"

"It's just the way werewolf's are made, like mermaids can swim for miles in freezing water and hold their breath forever."

"It's not forever. To tell you the truth, I'm the only one who can go for as long as I can," Cleo confessed. "Emma's fastest, even if Rikki would like to deny it. Rikki is most powerful, and dangerous, and Bella Hartley's got all three of us on experience, 8 years."

"So everyone's not the same?" Seth asked.

"Not at all, and those are just a few differences. There are the powers, abilities, not to mention attitude and personality," Cleo shared.

"So you're a bit more like the vampire's with all that. The wolves are all pretty much connected. You know we can talk to each other in our minds, when in wolf form and only between packs, which there are two of here," Seth explained. "Jacob's and Sam's, whom you have yet to meet."

"You mean, the wolves are just like linked brothers, with two different families?"

"I guess you could call it that," Seth said as he watched Cleo touch the silver locket hanging from her neck.

"What's that," Seth asked pointing to the locket.

"It's my locket, Emma fond it and gave it to me. She and Rikki have one two. It reminds us to always trust one another." Cleo explained. "But recently it just reminds me I don't know when I will ever see them again."

Seth pulled her closer and whispered through a crash of thunder, "I will make sure you see them again, I promise."

Cleo looked up at him, with tears in her eyes, and smiled.


	7. Never Know What is Going to Happen

**Trust Factor **

**Chapter 7: You Never Know What is Going to Happen (Even if You Are Alice) **

**Friday January 17- 2:30am-Volterra-Italy **

"Monica, this is quiet a short cut you've decided to take," Caprice said as she Bella and her other roommate Haley followed Monica closely. "This ally is dark and scary if you ask me."

"Oh, relax," Monica said leading the girls a bit further into the unknown

"That faster we get back to our dorm, the easier I can relax," Haley remarked looking behind her as if something was going to jump out and kidnap her.

"The sooner we are in any kind of shelter, the easier I can relax," Bella said keeping her friend close to her as they walked.

The dark closed in on the four girls as they made their way from a party across campuses. With their hair up and makeup done, the four girls walked slowly through the ally Monica had found. It was to lead straight to their dorm, but Monica never expected the path to be so long. The winter's air had chilled the girls showing skin, and left them wishing they had brought jackets.

Just then, in the distance, there were a pair of eyes, dark red eyes. The girls stopped at the sight. The figure started its way, slowly towards them. As it got closer, the girls could see that it was a human figure, a girl to be exact. She had an eerie feel to her, as her pale skin glowed under the light of the waxing gibes. She wore a dark clock and a smile on her face.

"Now, what would four girls of your age be doing out so late?" She asked in an ear pricing voice that memorized the girls.

"Just going home," Monica said lowering her head and stepping forward.

"You attend the school, don't you," the girl asked putting a hand out to stop Monica.

"Yes we do, and if you don't mind, Lola will be very mad if she finds us out late," Haley said trying to get the girl to let them pass.

"Which dorm?" She asked looking from Monica to Haley to Caprice and locking her eyes on Bella.

"Maclean Hall," Caprice answered.

"I can show you a faster rout, if you want," the girl asked.

"No thanks, we're fine," Bella said as only she and Caprice walked on.

"I kind of want to see where she will take us. If it's faster we can make it back in half the time," Monica said. "That would be so useful."

"I'm not going with a stranger," Caprice protested. "You and Haley can go. Bella and I will go this way and we'll see who gets home first, and which ever rout is faster we'll take from now on."

"Fine," Monica said as the girl gave a small pout, but recovered fast.

"This way," She said guiding the two girls through an unseen turn and into the darkness. Bella and Caprice watch until they could see them anymore, then they started down the alley as they were before.

**Friday January 16-3:55am-Bennett house-Australia **

Zane pulled the page from the computer and read it. He turned to find Will still seated on the end of his bed, waiting to get the information he wanted. Everything was quiet, the rain on the rough, the wind hitting the house, the thunder crashing. The lights were off, for the boys were to be asleep, but they had to do what they were doing.

"So you got the addresses?" Will asked.

"Will, you do have a passport, right?" Zane asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Ok, then, Bella is in Italy, Volterra to be exact. She staying at a boarding school that hosts students from everywhere around the world, Richen School, in the Maclean Hall dorm, downstairs," Zane explained giving Will his address. "Rikki on the other hand is in Mexico, one of the nicest neighborhoods, with Ash Dove."

"Who?"

"Ash Dove, he was a friend of ours, Emma Gilberts, boyfriend. He moved to Mexico when she went to travail around the world with her family."

Will took another look at where he was to find Bella. _How did she get there, and why? _He wondered. Bella's father had sent her to a school in Japan to study marine biology, but she never showed up at the school. Rikki was said to be kidnapped by a man who wrote a note saying when his previous demanded is met he will let her go, but no demand was given. Cleo had left them with a runaway/suicide note, saying she was never coming back. Zane knew, Lewis and Emma were finding out how to fix the problem instead of finding the girls. Neither he nor Will like that idea, and were taking some action into finding them.

"We'll leave tomorrow," Zane said.

"Tomorrow."

**Friday January 16- 8:45am-Forks Washington**

"There you two are," Alice shrieked as she ran faster than Seth or Cleo could see into the cave. "We have been worried sick all night."

"What time is it?" Seth asked as he stood letting Cleo down safely on her feet.

"You found them?" Jasper asked as he and Leah entered the cave.

"We have been so worried that one of you got hurt. Of course you know how was worried of who," Leah said pulling her brother away from Cleo.

Seth's expression was unchanged but Cleo's changed from frightened, to hurt, to just plain upset all in one move. Jasper caught Cleo uneasiness to the situation and went straight into calming her down.

"We just were scared you had been hurt, that's all," Jasper said calmly.

"Well we're fine," Cleo said, "I'm not a baby," she whispered more under her breath.

"I know, it's just, when you didn't come home I got an uneasy feeling, not being able to see Seth and all, I wasn't saying you were a baby," Alice said pulling Cleo closer to her. "And there was the storm last night, and a lot of unexpected things can happen in the woods, and there are hikers, and bears, and well… you know… vampires, wolfs…"

"Alice we are safe, you can stop," Seth said in a bit more irritated voice.

"He's right, we should go find the others and tell them you're safe," Jasper said.

Seth gave Cleo a quick smile before his sister pulled him away and Alice and Jasper pulled Cleo away. Jasper lifted Cleo as he and Alice raced back to the house to find where they left Bella, and Edward with Nessie. After making sure she was safe at home, Alice and jasper went to find the others and tell them she was home.

Once at the Cullen house, Cleo went up to her room and closed the door. She looked around at all they did, the blue paint, a full sized bed with ocean like bedspread, pictures of dolphins and fish, all Alice's idea. There was even one picture of her with Emma and Rikki and one of Bella Hartley. She thought of all they had done for her when she had nowhere to turn. _I'm going to stick to what Alice wants of me now. _She thought still seeing the worry in Alice's eyes when she found them in the cave. _I won't ever see her like that again._

Then Cleo changed from her messed up clothes into a dress Alice had given her, brushed through her now short brown hair and pined it up a little in the front. She gave herself one look over before leaving her room and making her way downstairs.


	8. All Your Fears Can Be Seen

**Trust Factor **

**Chapter 8: All Your Fears Can Be Seen in Your Future **

**Friday January 16- 6:45pm-Volterra-Italy **

Caprice looked at the clock. She held the phone in her hand, hoping it would ring. Monica and Hailey had not shown up back at the dorm that day and she was getting worried. She and Bella had already called the police and described the girl that took them and in the morning a group was to be sent out to look for them, but until then, it was up to them calling or showing up somewhere.

Bella was on the phone with Rikki. She was listening intensively to her story. Bella had explained their situation and Rikki had freaked out. Rikki was going on about these attacks that she and Ash had seen.

"You think this girl was a vampire, and took both Monica and Hailey for a meal?" Bella asked after Rikki finished.

"I can't see a different explanation. She most likely wanted you and your friend too, but you didn't cooperate as she had expected," Rikki explained.

"Don't you think if she wanted to eat us, she would have done it right there in the ally, we were already hidden," Bella told her.

"She could've been taking them to others," Rikki suggested.

"Somehow, I can't find a reason not to believe this story," Bella said quietly, "It was said vampires used to live here. Maybe the Volturi is not as loyal as they are made out to be."

"The who?"

"The Volturi, there the first family, you know, the kings, rulers of the city."

"Oh got it, look I have to go, but you should really call Cleo and tell her what's happening. I haven't spoken to Cleo since… well… before she left," Rikki said before saying bye and hanging up.

Bella looked at Caprice with all her simple worries, before dialing Cleo's mobile number. There were six rings before Cleo's voice mail came on saying, "Hi, it's Cleo, and I am unable to get to the phone at this moment, but if you give me your name and number then I will defiantly get back to you."

Bella left a short message telling Cleo almost everything in a hurried rush. Then she hung up and went back to sit with Caprice and wait till they could do something useful.

**Saturday January 17- 3:30pm-Cullen House-Forks Washington **

"I'm glad you came with me, Cleo," Alice said as the two of them made their way down the Cullen's long drive. "No one else will go shopping with me."

"It was nothing, I had fun," Cleo said with a smile.

"Really, or are you just say that to make me happy?" Alice asked. "You know, like you were doing all yesterday."

Cleo looked over at Alice as she said, "I was not just saying whatever you wanted to hear yesterday."

"You can't get anything past me," Alice said as she parked her yellow Porsche in the Cullen's garage.

Cleo looked away.

"You don't have to be unhappy just to make me happy," Alice said.

"I know," Cleo answered before the two of them got out of the car and went into the house.

There in the house, Everyone was standing in the living room. No one was talking. Alice went right over to where Jasper was standing next to Rosalie and Emmett. Cleo stood in the middle of the circle with all eyes on her.

"Cleo, we don't want to scare you, but we have a problem," Carlisle started.

"The Volturi is coming," Edward said in a flat tone. "They are like the law enforcers of the vampire world. No one knows what they want but…"

"They want Cleo," Alice broke in. "I don't know how they found out about her, but that is who they are after."

Cleo was speechless. She stood motionless in the middle of the circle and let the Cullen's explain.

"We don't know when they are coming, but we think it is soon," Carlisle said. "And you must know you will be safe here. We will not let the Volturi hurt or take you."

"So what does this mean?" Cleo asked.

"Nothing… yet," Alice said. "Nothing until we know when they are coming and how they know about what you are."

"We'll probably have about a month or two to prepare," Carlisle said, "We'll start by calling Tanya's family in Denali. They're like us and will help you. I don't think this will be big though. There is nothing to worry ourselves about."

Cleo took a deep breath. She closed her eyes, then opened them again quickly. "Where exactly are they coming from?"

"Italy, Volterra, Why?" Bella answered.

"That's where my friend, Bella is staying," Cleo said under her breath, but everyone heard.

"Right, your friend," Alice said remembering the blond in the airport. "She is staying in Volterra? Why is she there?"

"She once lived near a girl who now goes to a boarding school in Volterra," Cleo explained. "The girl is Caprice."

"I'll start watching her," Alice said leaving the group with Jasper.

"You can go upstairs, Cleo," Carlisle said as the group split and she did.

**Saturday January 17-5:40pm-Internatnal Airport-Italy **

Will stepped off the plane and looked around. People were meeting friends, getting rides, and talking in many different languages, a few of which he understood. Two little girls stood near the terminal. Neither of them looked older than ten-years-old and they looked lost. One had her arm around the other's waist. Both girls wore American clothes and were speaking English to each other, so Will thought it would be safe if he talked to them.

"Hey, sweetie, are you two lost?" He asked the older of the two girls.

She nodded and said in a low voice, "My mommy said to wait here, but that was a long time ago."

"Mommy said she would be back quickly," The younger one added in a bit more of a baby voice than the first girl.

"What if I help you find your mommy?" Will asked. "What are you names?"

"I'm Ginger and this is my sister Calla," The older one answered. "I'm 7 and Calla is 5."

"Wow, you are such big girls," Will said as he guided the two girls to the security both.

As they walked, another girl appeared in front of them. She had pale skin and dark red eyes. Will was taken aback by this girl at first. Ginger took her sisters hand as Calla hid her head into Will's leg. The girl smiled, showing her glittering teeth that matched her glowing skin.

"Where exactly are you three going?" She asked in an ear perching voice that mesmerized Will and the two sisters.

"I'm taking them to find their mother," Will said politely.

"Are you from Australia?" She asked Will.

"Yes, why?" Will answered.

"We're from America," Ginger piped in.

"Really, that is so neat. That security both is bad, the men don't even leave. I would know because my dad works here and I'm here all the time. I can take you to a better place," She said. "It's not much further."

"That sounds ok," Will said actually picking Calla up as they started past the security.

The three of them walked along, passing many people get off or on planes, people waiting for family and friends to get off planes, and people who worked at the airport. They crossed the entire airport before the girl turned off into an area that looked off limits. Will was starting to get a bit suspicious of this girl as they walked past boxes and piles of what looked like mail. She lead them outside to a run way where a bus was parked.

"I was watching these girls," she said slowly, "they have been standing there almost all day. So we are going to go to the top. No one is going to abandon girls in this country."

"Ok, can you take them then, I have to be somewhere before dark," Will said putting Calla down next to her sister.

"No, I'm not even going, I have to get back to my dad. You have to do this, for them," The girl said pointing to Ginger and Calla.

"Your right, I guess where I'm going is not that important, she isn't even expecting me, I'll take them," Will said shifting his only backpack from both shoulders to just one.

"Good, the bus will take you to the head of security of Italy," the girl said. "Just follow everyone on there."

"Got it, I guess I'll see you around, maybe," Will said.

"If that is a pick-up line, it loses," the girl said. "Anyway, I have a boyfriend."

Will looked surprised by her comment and said, "I have a girlfriend. That's who I'm visiting."

The girl looked embarrassed as she said, "You should get going, the bus is about to leave."

Will smiled before he took Calla and Ginger by the hands and lead them to the bus. When he looked back, she was gone and there was no trace of her. 


	9. Death Can Leave You Wondering

**Trust Factor **

**Chapter 9: Death Can Leave You Wondering What's Next **

**Sunday January 18-1:35am-Volterra-Italy **

_I'm writing now because I don't know where this is going to lead. Monica and Hailey have yet to be found, but I know if they are, they will not be alive. Rikki's words keep repeating in my head. That girl, that vampire, wanted me, wanted to suck my blood, wanted to kill me. With that planted in my mind, I don't know who to trust. Everyone wants to kill me. _

Wind blew from the open window, knocking her blond hair around. The small desk light was the only thing helping Bella see. The light of the almost full moon shone through the window hitting Bella and making her think.

_One more day. I don't know what to expect. I could die, or I could kill. Whatever I do there is only one thing I'm sure of, I won't be able to control it, even if I try. _

**Sunday January 18-2:12am-Emma's house-Australia **

"You know if we get caught, we're going to be in big trouble, and I'm not talking eternal grounding," Emma said as Lewis quickly pocked through the piles of papers lining Neal Gilbert's desk.

"I thought you wanted me to win the other's trust back?" Lewis asked as he pulled out the file he wanted. "This will do the trick. Taking this means, not only will we learn more, they won't."

"You know you can be very devious," Emma said with a small smile that Lewis didn't catch.

Lewis looked up and said, "Years of practice. I have four brothers remember. Where do you think I got some of my good English papers?"

Emma laughed a little as the two of them snuck out of Neal's secret office. She quickly and quietly guided him back to her room before they were caught out of bed and together so early. Lewis's room was down on the second floor with Elliot as Emma's parents got the first floor and Emma got the third.

Once the door was shut, Lewis started to go through the notes in the file. Emma sat on her bed, watching with interest.

"Do you really want to win Cleo's trust back?" Emma asked suddenly. "Because you don't sound like you do."

Lewis stopped short and set the file down. He took a deep breath, thinking about Emma' question. Then he answered, "I'm not entirely sure I do."

**Sunday January 18-8:39am-Ash's House-Mexico**

Ash walked in the living room to find Rikki sitting on the window seat, mesmerized by what she saw. The sun was just coming up over the trees showing the unchanged drive. A car was parked there that had not been there the day before.

"They were careless," Rikki said. "They left that car."

"They are monsters, Rikki. Their carelessness is only hurting them. Something you wouldn't get caught in, right," Ash asked.

Rikki turned around, her eyes bloodshot, bags under them. "They are not monsters. They are just different, and evil."

"They are not monsters but they are evil?" Ash asked sitting down on the couch keeping his eyes on Rikki.

"Yeah, monsters can be nice, once your evil, there is no changing that. Take a look at Charlotte if you don't believe me. We gave her just a little trust and that's why we almost lost," Rikki explained before directing her attention back to the rising sun.

"What about a nice monster?"

"Well you trust me, and Emma. We can be monsters, even if we don't mean to, and you boys seem to still trust we won't hurt you. You know we can, and there are times we can't control what we do. So you can't call something that hurts other people a monster."

"I guess you're right," Ash said thinking about what Rikki said. "Here you need some sleep, did you stay up all night?"

Rikki nodded as Ash took her in his arms and carried her to her room.

**Sunday January 18-10:30am-Volterra-Italy **

"What's happening," Ginger asked.

Will held the two little girls close to him as the stood in the crowded underground layer. People of all ages and backgrounds were standing in a dark room. So many different languages were being used, Will could not get them all straight. All he understood was, no one was told the same thing.

"We are going to find mommy, right?" Calla asked, her tears starting to come fast.

"Calla, if anything, I will not let anything hurt you or Ginger, got it," Will said whipping the little girl's face. "I don't have a good feeling about this, so you two have to do everything I say."

There was a noise as a woman walked in and said in three different languages, "Follow me now, don't dally."

People started moving toward a door into a hall way leading to a big open room. There in front of them were many pale people with blood red eyes. The girl who tricked them on to the bus was there with a smile on her face. In the crowd of people, Will heard a girl's voice say, "That's the girl who tricked us down here."

"She will go back for Bella and Caprice," Will heard another girl answer.

He took Calla and Ginger and moved quickly through the crowd to where the two girls were standing and asked, "Are you talking about Bella Hartley?"

"Yes, how do you know her?" the first girl asked.

"She is my girlfriend, I think," Will said.

He didn't get anything else in, because just the there was screaming and running. Will looked up to find the pale people jumping and attacking people left and right. They caught them quick, pulled them down and bit into their necks. Then they were left life less as the pale on moved on to the next victim. Will knew there was nowhere to run to, the door was locked and they were coming fast. Before he could grab her, Ginger was taken.

"Ahhh, G.G," Calla cried leaning into Will.

"Vampires," Will whispered.

The girl that brought him there heard him and jumped, leaving a lifeless body of a German boy. She smiled at Will and then closed her eyes. Will screamed and dropped Calla, who was quickly picked up by another pale boy. The girl whispered, "It's nice to know things before you die, right? I'm Jane and you are Will. I'm a Vampire…"

"And… my girl…friend is… a mermaid," Will choked out through his pain.

Jane stopped her torture and took Will by the arms. The screams of the two girls Will had just talked to were dyeing as they were. Jane kept a strong grip as she pulled him past the happy vampires and dead bodies up to another pale man. She dropped him and many of the other vampires looked up at the scene she was putting on. No one else was alive, all bodies drained of blood and the vampires where interested in what Jane was doing.

"He says his girlfriend is a mermaid," Jane said. "What do you say about that, Aro?"

Aro took Will's hand and clasped it. They sat like that for a while. Then Aro took a deep breath and let go. He said in a surprised voice, "His girlfriend, more like his girlfriends, there are three of them. Beautiful girls with gold tails in the water and power, Rikki… Cleo…and the most lovely… Bella….Bella, Bella, Bella. I think we could use him and them."

Jane smiled as another vampire took him away to a room.

"Do you really think these girls and this boy are worth something?" Marcuse asked.

"Oh we'll get rid of the boy, after we get the girls. Two have nice powers, the other is to blow off steam… Bella," Aro said with a smile.

The others smiled too, thinking of the vampire girl with her daughter and the family he wanted to get rid of.

"So you think the boy can lead us to them?" Caius asked.

"Oh I saw he knows exactly where the Bella girl is, and I'm more than positive she can lead us to her friends," Aro answered with a pleased look on his face.


	10. Sometimes the Moon Can Hold Your Future

**Trust Factor **

**Chapter 10: Sometimes the Moon Can Hold Your Future **

**Monday January 19-8:45pm-Cullen house-Forks Washington**

Bella sat with Nessie on her lap and Edward by her side. Rosalie sat with Emmett next to him and a children's book in her hand. The Cullen house was serene for once in a long time. The quiet was relaxing, and calming.

"She's gone!" Alice cried running down the stairs at top speed with Jasper close behind.

"Who's gone?" Edward asked jumping up at the sight of his sister.

"Cleo, Cleo is gone. She's not in her room or anywhere. I can't even see her anymore," Alice rambled.

She had all her siblings around her as she went off about what had happened. Alice had gone into Cleo's room to find the window open and Cleo gone. She had searched everywhere with Jasper's help and Cleo was nowhere in the house.

"Ok, Alice, let's split up and search the woods, she couldn't have gotten far. I call Carlisle and tell him to be on the lookout," Edward said.

"I'll call Jacob and tell him to get a group together," Bella said.

The Cullens jumped and were off into the woods. The scent of the ocean breeze was fresh in the air but it was untraceable. Alice and Jasper started toward town as Rosalie and Emmett started deeper into the forest, toward the meadow. Once Jacob and his pack were searching the beach, Edward, Bella, Nessie started toward their cabin. In the sky, the full moon shone on their skin, shining and stunning. None of them noticed.

**Monday January 19-9:10pm-Ash's house-Mexico **

There was a knock on the door. All the windows were covered and Rikki was already locked in her room. Ash quickly moved from the kitchen to the front room to open the door. Standing there was a beautiful blond girl, her eyes were a dark red and her teeth were as white as they could be. Her skin was pale and was covered with a long black dress. Ash couldn't move.

"Hello, I'm Amelia Mandarin." She said kindly. "I'm looking for someone. Have you seen a boy with short brown hair and eyes like mine?"

"Not recently," Ash asked with little voice.

"Ok then, I'm sorry I bothered you," She said with a small smile as she turned around and headed back out into the moon light.

Ash shut the door slowly watching her walk away. As soon as the door was shut Rikki was at his side. She had fear in her eyes.

"What did she want?" Rikki asked quickly.

"I'm not entirely sure," Ash said slowly.

Outside Amelia was smiling at her new capture. The boy was still sitting in his car going over something in his mind. Amelia smiled as she pulled the rope she took from Ash's house out and held it at top length. Then she knocked on the door. The boy turned and opened the door. Amelia took the rope and trapped him.

"What's your name?" She demanded.

"Zane, Zane Bennett," Zane blurted, scared out of his mind. "I just wanted to see the girl in that house.

"Ha, well that isn't going to happen today. Besides, she already has a boy. I'm doing you a favor," Amelia said as she pulled Zane away from the drive leaving his car and the note he was planning to tell Rikki.

Back inside Rikki and Ash sat on the couch. Each had a cup of hot tea and they were planning an ambush on the vampires. No light was coming in the home and things were peaceful. Then they heard the scream. Ash raced to the window to see what had happened before the scene was gone. There was Amelia holding a squirming and screaming boy. The boy was unmistakably Zane.

**Monday** **January 19-9:45pm-Voturi layer-Volterra Italy **

"I got the address," Jane said pulling Will into the open room with Aro, Marcuse, and Caius. "And it turns out I know the little fish."

"Excellent, I don't think we need our little friend anymore," Aro said getting up and moving toward Will.

Will's breathing was strong, fear was everywhere on him. Aro put his hands on his neck and twisted in just enough to break it and kill him. There wasn't even a scream as his life ended and his body was left there to be disposed of.

"Jane, I would like you and Alec to go pick up the little fish girl," Aro said.

"With pleasure," Jane said leaving the room with a smile across her face.

She walked up to where Alec was standing and said, "Let's go fishing."

**Monday January 19-10:05pm-Richen School-Volterra Italy**

"Bella, What are you doing?" Caprice asked with terror in her voice.

Bella's half crazed smile scared Caprice into a cuddle in a corner. The darkness of the room was lit only by the light of the full moon. Caprice turned her head as Bella walked closer.

"This is so unlike you," Caprice said searching for her phone in her pocket.

There was a crash from down stairs. Bella stopped, and Caprice looked up. Two figures came before them, one being the girl they met in the ally. The other was male. He had the same pale skin and red eyes. His hair unkept and brunette, was blowing loose in the wind from the open widow.

"Oh, we have a witness," the girl said in her mesmerizing voice.

"Who are you?" Caprice asked.

The boy moved closer to her and whispered in a more eerie voice, "I'm Alec and my sister, Jane. We just want your friend here."

Caprice slouched away from Alec's face, that was so close it could touch hers. She moved around him to get away from the madness. Jane smiled and Caprice fell to the ground, screaming with pain. Bella stood, unmoved. Alec moved in and took Caprice in his arms, then broke her neck, which killed her. He took her to the stairs and dropped her, making the death look natural.

"You have the sea creature, sister?" Alec asked racing back to the bed room.

Jane stood with Bella slumped in her arms and said, "I do, let's get out of here."

**Monday January 19-11:12pm-Cullen house-Forks Washington **

"Cleo!... Cleo!" Alice's music like voice echoed in the empty forest.

Jasper stayed close to her. They walked through the forest checking every corner behind every tree. The full moon shone down giving them a path to follow.

"Why would she leave?" Alice asked Jasper for what felt like the hundredth time. "She was happy, right? This is just not like her."

"Alice, calm, we'll find her," Jasper said with his arm around Alice. "There is no way she is faster than us."

"She is in the water, all she has to do is get to La Push and she is gone, there is no catching her," Alice rambled.

Jasper kept his grip on her shoulder and smiled. Alice relaxed just a bit. Then Seth and Jacob came through the trees in human form. Seth's face seemed scared and Jacob's wasn't much better. Jasper lost his concentration and Alice freaked just looking at them.

"We've looked everywhere," Jacob started. "Is there any way she could have gotten to the water by now?"

"This is bad, and so not Cleo. She wouldn't just leave," Alice said as her phone rang. She picked it up. "Hello….. you did." Her expression changed from worry to exceeded in one move. "We'll be right there."

"They found her?" Jasper asked knowing the answer.

"We need to get to the meadow," Alice said as she broke into a run with Jasper. Jacob and Seth were following just behind them.

In the Meadow, Emmett and Rosalie were face to face with a clearly mesmerized Cleo. Her focus was to the sky, but her attention was to the vampires. Edward, Bella and Nessie had just entered the meadow to see what was playing out.

"I can't read her," Edward whispered to Bella and Nessie.

Jasper and Alice showed up behind them. Once seeing the situation Jasper tried to calm her, but had no luck.

"What's up with her?" Jasper asked.

"It's like her mind is being controlled by another force," Edward said. "She has no control over herself, no thoughts, no emotion, unpredictable future."

"Controlled?" Seth asked. "Like by the moon, like a werewolf, a real one."

"That's right, uncontrollable power, and a lot of it," Edward said just as Emmett and Rose were knocked down by the strongest wind ever.


	11. The Best Excuse is Memory Loss

**Trust Factor **

**Chapter 11: The Best Excuse is Memory Loss **

**Tuesday January 20-7:45am-Ash's House-Mexico **

"It couldn't have been Zane, he's in Australia. That's like across the ocean," Rikki said denying that Ash had seen Zane in the Vampire's arms.

"There are such things as planes, Rikki. How do you think you got here?" Ash reminded her. "He was most likely looking for you."

"He didn't even know I would be here," Rikki reminded him, "Only Cleo knew where everyone was to be. I don't know where Bella is and she doesn't know where I am. I don't even know where Cleo is. Bella knows who she is staying with, but not where."

"And there is no way to find out, records or anything?" Ash asked.

"Only on Cleo's computer, They would need to get that or hack it," Rikki explained. "And Cleo's passwords are not normal, and she changes it every month. Even her parents or Kim couldn't find those records."

Ash sighed and looked out the window. He could still see the vampire's face and Zane's body in her arms. Her red eyes cut into him and her blond hair was still blowing in the winters wind. The back dress blowing with it. Ash could still see the glow of her pale skin in the moon light and the expression on her face as she held Zane close to her perfect body.

"It was definitely Zane, and I don't care what you say about that." Ash said strictly.

Rikki looked at his serious face and sighed. "I believe you."

**Tuesday January 20-8:45am- Forest near Cullen house-Forks Washington **

"Cleo?" Alice asked shacking Cleo's body which was lying motionless in the grass of the meadow.

Cleo moved. Alice pulled back. Seth was on the other side of Cleo as the rest of the Cullens and Jacob were across the meadow.

"Where am I?" Cleo asked in a weak voice. Her eyes focused on her surroundings, which were unfamiliar to her. She saw Alice and Seth above her as she sat up and the others across the way. "What's going on?"

"Oh Cleo, are you ok?" Alice asked quickly, beating Seth to the point.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Cleo asked before remembering what the night before was. "What happened?"

"Do you really want to know?" Seth asked.

Cleo shock her head. She tried to stand up, with Alice on one side and Seth on the other. Once she was standing the others moved closer to her. She was still weak and the was a small pain running through her arm.

"Oh, that hurts," She said as Alice tried to take her arm to steady her.

Alice let go quick and whispered, "Sorry."

"Yeah, sorry about that, we needed to stop you some why," Emmett said as the others walked closer.

Cleo laughed and said, "Please, this is nothing compared to some of the burns Lewis and Zane sport."

"Burns, as in fire?" Jacob asked amazed.

Cleo laughed again. "Yeah, I guess they learned lesion about letting Rikki out of their sight on a full moon. What did I really do?"

"Nothing we can't handle, but still, wow," Edward admitted.

Cleo looked down in an apologetic way. Seth put his hand under her chin and pulled her head back up so that she was look at him.

"Let's get home," Alice suggested taking Jasper's hand and pulling him into the woods. Jacob took Nessie from Bella before she and Edward disappeared with Rosalie and Emmett behind them. Then Jacob and Nessie disappeared to. It was just Seth and Cleo left.

"Can you walk?" Seth asked letting Cleo's arm go.

"Yeah, I'm fine, now," Cleo said.

"Does this really happen every month?" Seth asked as the two of them started to walk.

"Not always like this, for awhile we were dealing with water tentacles killing us," Cleo explained. "But once a month the magic hit one of us, and we can't remember what happened afterwards. I thought that was, like, a werewolf thing?"

"Yeah, turns out our kind is really called shape shifters. We don't call ourselves that, though," Seth said.

Cleo laughed, "I guess that means I'm more werewolf than the werewolves themselves."

"I guess it does."

**Tuesday January 20-9:45am-Volturi Layer-Volterra Italy **

Bella opened her eyes. Her vision was a bit fuzzy as was her memory of the night before. As looked around, she noticed that she was not in the dorm. She was in a large white room. She was on what looked to be the only bed out of many chairs. Then there was a door, and that was it.

The door opened, in walked the girl she had met in the ally and another boy she hadn't met. Bella pulled back away from them. The girl laughed.

"Oh, Alec, it seems she knows what we are," the girl said.

"I don't know how Aro will take that, Jane," The boy, who Bella guessed to be Alec, answered.

"We mustn't keep Aro waiting any longer, come along," the girl, who Bella guessed was Jane, said towards her.

"Where am I?" Bella asked.

Alec rolled his eyes and said as he lifted Bella out of the bed, "Aro will explain everything, there we will see if he will spare your life."

Bella chocked on nothing as she heard this. "Spare my life?"

"Hurry up," Jane called impatiently.

Alec took Bella by the arm and started to pull her, much to fast, down a blank hall to a large set of doors. He opened the doors to show three more men. One looked ecstatic to be seeing her as the other two looked board. Alec dragged her to the middle of the room before dropping her.

"Excellent, young Bella," The one in the middle said with a pleased smile on his face.

"Who are you?" Bella asked scared.

"I thought Jane and Alec went over this stuff," the middle one said.

"We did, but she doesn't seem to remember it," Jane explained.

"Ok, you are in the mist of the Volturi, the biggest vampire coven, next to the Cullens. I'm Aro, this is Marcuse and Caius. The two who brought you in were, as I guess you know, Alec and Jane," The man in the middle explained.

"The Cullen's, as in Alice, Rosalie, Bella, Renesmee," Bella asked quickly and scared.

"Why yes, and Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Jasper," Aro said, "You know them?"

"Kinda," Bella answered.

"Just get to it," Marcuse complained when he realized this interdiction was taking too long.

"Ok, Bella, all I want from you are your two mermaid friends, Cleo and Rikki," Aro explained. "If you help me, I just might spare your life. So do you know where they are? Oh why am I asking." With that Aro stood up and took Bella's hand in his. He closed his eyes as Bella freaked out.

"The Cullens," He said strictly letting go of her hand. "Your friend Cleo is with the Cullens. How do they beat us to everything?"

"At least we know where to find this mermaid," Marcuse said.

"It does save us a search," Caius agreed.

Aro smiled, "Ok, let's get ready, we're going to Forks."

"Fun," Jane said in an unpleased voice.


	12. As Cold as Vampire Skin

**Trust Factor **

**Chapter 12: As Cold as Vampire Skin **

**Wednesday January 21-10:35am-Internatanal airport -Australia **

"Em, you have the tickets?" Lewis asked as he pulled up the address to Ash's house on his phone.

"Yep, and our parents think we are doing a project in Mexico while we are there. Oh and the plane leaves in an hour," Emma said.

"So we have to stay in this airport for an hour?" Lewis asked slipping his backpack back to his back.

"Yeah, so…. Do you want to get something to eat? I saw a great restaurant back there," Emma asked with a smile.

Lewis turned his head away from her and said, "Sure, this way."

Emma followed him down the crowded airport to the restaurant. She kept her head lowered, as to avoid Lewis's eyes. They spent their whole time in the airport avoiding looking each other in the eyes.

**Wednesday January 21-1:12pm-La Push beach-Forks Washington **

"Thanks for coming down to the beach with me, even if you aren't getting in," Seth said smiling at Cleo.

"Oh, no problem. I think Alice was getting annoyed with having you and Jacob always at the house," Cleo said with a laugh looking to where Jacob was talking to Quil, Sam and Emily. Nessie was by his side, memorized by what they were talking about. Emily and Quil both had their eyes on Claire, who was running around on a nearby pier looking for pebbles.

"Hey, guys," Seth called out.

"Hey, Seth, Man," Quil called back. "And you must be the mysterious Cleo." He shock Cleo's hand and smiled.

"Oh, the girl we went on a crazy search for the other night," Sam said, "I'm Sam, and this is Emily."

"Nice to meet you, and sorry about the search," Cleo said.

"Oh please, don't apologize, it gave us something to do," Quil said with a laugh.

"He's right, if you want to go all crazy and run away again, we won't complain about having to look for you." Jacob said laughing along with Quil.

Cleo smiled. She looked around the beach as the boys started up a talk about something nonrelated. Nessie was going crazy about some rare shell she found as Claire was trying to get a look at some fish that had just swam by. Claire was getting closer to the water and was close to slipping in. With the winter air chilling the beach, it would end drastically if Claire fell in. Cleo could see where this was headed before the splash sounded.

"Claire!" Quil and Emily called at the same time as Cleo made a dash for the water. Quil started to take his shirt off but Jacob and Seth stopped him. Cleo was in the water before Quil could argue.

"What is that girl doing?" Sam asked. "I mean she is going to freeze."

The others made their way to the pier just as Cleo came up with Claire in her arms. Quil, Sam and Emily were shocked by her top change. Seth and Jacob helped Claire out of the water while they were in a gaze about Cleo. They handed a shivering Claire to Quil. Then Seth said, "Oh, we must have forgotten to mention, Cleo's a mermaid."

And with a flick of her tail Cleo was gone.

**Wednesday January 21-9:45pm-Ash's house-Mexico **

Rikki walked up to the window with a bowel of popcorn. Ash was sitting there with binoculars and was watching the sun set. He looked up as Rikki approached.

"Why on earth do you have popcorn?" He asked.

"I have popcorn to help me enjoy the show, and you look like you are ready for a science experiment," Rikki admitted as she sits down.

"This is not a show. We are spying on vampires," Ash said as he turned his attention to the darkened drive. The light from the moon casted a creepy shadow over the yard.

Rikki watched as birds flow to trees, and squirrels ran home. The night was setting in. Noises were calming and nothing was happening. Rikki put her hand to her face and rested her elbow on the window sill. Ash kept the binoculars glued to his face as if he were watching a show. The night dragged on with them like this for hours.

"Ok, Ash, Nothing is happening," Rikki said. "I'm leaving."

"Hold on, I see something," Ash said pointing to the small gassy area near the drive.

There standing in the shadows was the blond, Amelia and another boy with short brunette hair. Ash silently pulled the window down, letting in cool air. He gave Rikki the quiet sign as he listened to what the two were saying.

"Amelia, we need just a few more and we could beat Maria," The boy said calmly. "And our new finds are excellent. she has no chance, not that she ever did. She has been going downhill since she lost that boy, whatever his name was."

"I know, Tommy, if Maria is hopeless then we should be fine with what we have. We just need to teach those new borns and we will be good to go," Amelia said with a smile showing her razor sharp teeth.

"But if we had just a few more…."

"No, Tommy, you do as I say, I created you," Amelia said sharply. "And I can easily destroy you."

"Yes, Amelia," Tommy said with a shy face. "We need to get back."

Amelia nodded and the two of them disappeared. Ash looked toward Rikki who was in shock. The two vampires were talking about making more vampires to destroy another. That's why they needed the stripy girls and idiot boys who passed Ash's house.

"What are they doing? Starting a vampire war or something?" Rikki asked searching for her phone. "I calling Cleo. She needs to hear about this."

Rikki dialed Cleo's number and waited as it rang. There were six rings before it switched to voice mail. Cleo's recorded voice filled Rikki's ear before a short tone. After the tone Rikki started to speak, "Cleo, this is serious, you have to answer your phone. Vampires are here turning anyone who passes by Ash's house into one, and they've took Zane. I don't know what is going to happen to him. All I know is it isn't good. Please call."


	13. Death by Bite

**Trust Factor **

**Chapter 13: Death by Bite **

**Thursday January 22-9:35am-Hartly Hotel-Mexico **

"Are we going?" Emma asked slipping her flip-flops on.

"I guess, but what are we suppose to do? Walk up to his door, knock and say 'Hey, Rikki, sorry we ruined your life, but can you please come home.' That might work for Cleo, but not Rikki," Lewis said.

"Then why are we going to Rikki and not Cleo?" Emma asked.

"Because I don't know where exactly she is," Lewis reminded her. "Besides we're already here in Mexico, Let's just do something and get it over with… but not now."

"Wimp," Emma said under her breath.

**Thursday January 22- 10:15am-Valturi Layer-Volterra **

"Where is that little fish girl?" Jane cried to Alec. "What did she do, swim away."

"I'm sorry, sister. I'll get her," Alec said. "And I know seeing the Cullen's make's you shaky, but could you try to be a bit calmer."

Jane nodded, as Alec started down the hall to the room they had locked Bella in. Bella was dressed in a black dress with her blond hair pulled out of her face. From a far she looks as if she belonged with the Volturi, except her eyes, which were a dim blue next to their fire red.

"We're going," Alec said opening the door.

Bella sighed and followed Alec back out to where the other vampires were standing in cloaks looking like they jumped out of a mid-evil story book. Aro was standing in the front waiting to get his hands on Bella again. He smiled a bit when the little mermaid came into view.

"Excellent, we will make it there by tomorrow night," Aro said splendidly. "And if we are lucky, tomorrow morning."

**Thursday January 22-7:15pm-Ash's House-Mexico**

The evening sun was slowly setting. Amelia and Tommy were out, yet again, in Ash's yard. Tonight they had four newborns with them, two boys and two girls. They were teaching them how to fight. One boy was doing strangely well for his vampire age.

Ash and Rikki were inside, spying as usual. They watched as the boy, nonmistakeably Zane, fought the other two girls, one being the girl Rikki had seen the first night. The other vampires weren't standing a chance with Zane after them. Amelia and Tommy were impressed.

"This boy is amazing, were did you say you found him?" Tommy asked Amelia.

"Out front, in a car. It was like he was meant to be at this house for us," Amelia explained. "But I didn't even know anyone lived here. Apparently they do."

"Oh people live here," Zane said after knocking the girl who called herself Addie down for the third time.

"And you know them, dear boy?" Amelia asked.

"Yes I do know them," Zane answered as he watched Addie scramble back to the other three, Molly, Nick, and Ben.

"Are they as good of fighters as you?" Tommy asked wondering if they would have to change just a few more.

Zane shrugged as Ben was pushed out in front of him. With a smile he punched Ben right in the stomach, which knocked him down to the grass. Then he turns back to Amelia and Tommy, who were exchanging a silent conversation. Finally Amelia said, "I've seen the boy. He's nothing."

"I would say the boy is nothing, but the girl…" Zane started as he watched the other three give up.

"The girl, I didn't see a girl," Amelia answered. "I didn't know there was a girl."

Zane didn't have time to elaborate on the subject, because just then a car pulled up in the drive. A boy and girl stepped out and started to the door. Amelia looked to her newborns and only Zane wasn't freaking out at the new human sent. Amelia had even pointed out he could go vegetarian and it wouldn't bother him one bit, and he was a new born. Tommy had to hold the others back while Amelia went to check the humans out.

At the door, Emma and Lewis were scared at what Rikki would say. They had what the needed to show her, and what they were going to say, but their minds went blank when the door opened and there was Rikki and Ash looking like they had just seen a ghost.

"Get inside," Was all Rikki could chock out.

Ash pulled the two of them in the house and Rikki did a sweep of the yard before closing the door. She caught the sight of Amelia's red eyes, and blond hair. She quickly closed the door.

"What's going on," Emma asked Ash.

"Vampires have set up camp outside my house. They have already taken Zane, and we don't want you to be next," Ash explained.

Emma and Lewis looked to Rikki's shocked face as she nodded to Ash as to say, She's out there right now. Ash's gaze swept the window. He caught sight of Amelia. She was smiling. Zane, pale skin, red eyes, was standing next to her, expressionless. Ash looked back to Rikki, his expression scared.

**Thursday, January 22-9:30pm-Cullen house-Forks Washington**

Cleo sat on the Cullen couch with Bella, Nessie, Jacob, and Edward. Just then Alice ran down the stairs with Jasper on her tail. She was scared as she said, "They'll be here tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow!" Everyone asked scared.

Rosalie and Emmett came out of the dining room, as Carlisle and Esme came down the stairs behind Alice and Jasper.

"We need to do something with Cleo," Edward said as all the vampires raced to the middle of the living room. Jacob stayed seated next to Cleo.

"I could take her," Jacob suggested.

"That's a good idea," Bella said. "Can you take Nessie as well? Then we can meet the Volturi in the meadow and see what they really want from her."

"If only they could have been her three days ago, when Cleo was going crazy," Emmett said.

Everyone looked at him and he looked away.

Then Carlisle turned to the others and said, "Ok, here's the plan…"


	14. Just Because Their Life is Ended

**Trust Factor **

**Chapter 14: Just Because Their Life is Ended, Doesn't Mean They Are Gone **

**Thursday January 22 **(almost today)**- 10:00pm-Ash's House-Mexico **

"Is she still out there?" Rikki asked Ash.

Standing behind them, Lewis and Emma were listening closely to what they had observed. So far there were just the two of them out there, but that was enough to kill Lewis and Ash before the girls could get their hands on them. They still didn't know what Zane was thinking at the moment, but they did know he was more likely an enemy now.

"Still there, and still no Cleo," Ash reported.

"Why isn't she answering?" Rikki asked more to herself, but directed to Emma.

"Is that really the only number she gave you?" Emma asked.

"Em, I don't even know where she is. Only Bella know that, and I can't reach her either," Rikki explained. "Cleo wanted to make sure that even we couldn't find each other. She did a very good job of that."

There was silence for a while as Rikki tried Cleo for the second time that night. After she hung up, with no answer, Ash stepped back from the window. "There so many of them. The girl and boy, Zane and those girls and boys who had passed my house."

"What's an approximate amount?" Lewis asked going to look.

"At least 30 may be 40. Rikki and Emma wouldn't even get a hand on them," Ash shared.

That's when the door smashed open. Amelia was there with Tommy close behind her. The others were still outside, obviously being led by Zane. Amelia took a deep breath of human sent, and showed them her teeth.

Ash and Rikki were gone before the others could wonder where they went. Emma turned to run, but was met with Tommy's face. Lewis couldn't even move without being grabbed by Amelia. He was dragged out of the house before Emma could do anything.

"Oh, you smell good," Tommy said before lunging towards Emma.

Emma ducked quicker than Tommy had expected a human girl to be able to duck. Tommy hit a flower vase hard, and was now covered in water. Emma smiled as Tommy lunged himself back towards Emma. She lifted her hand quickly and froze the water on his body. He dropped hard to the floor, unable to move.

Emma made a dash for the stairs. She found Rikki and Ash in a bed room right at the top. They were watching what was happening out side.

Outside, Amelia had Lewis in a tight hold. The other vampires, minis Tommy, circled them. They looked ready to feed off of Lewis. He looked scared to death, almost motionless in Amelia's arms.

"We have to do something," Emma cried.

Ash and Rikki looked at her. The though quick and nodded in agreement. The three of them raced to the front yard. They were greeted by many pale faces. Amelia smiled as she tossed Lewis out to the new borns. Then she called a red-headed girl over to her.

"Well, well, well you see Katie, you can still be surprised," Amelia said as the head-head laughed. "I would think you three would run as to not end up like your friend." She pointed to Lewis squirming and screaming on the ground. "I guess you didn't want to leave him."

"What is this, just some curl, sick, game you play before killing them all?" Rikki asked.

"Oh, no, I won't kill them all off," Amelia said with a smile to Katie, "I'll save the good ones, like Katie and that boy Zane, and if you are good little followers, I let you be as well." And with that she motioned for Katie to leap forward and bite Emma.

Katie did as she was told, but the bite didn't last as long as the others. Katie let go quick with a discussed look on her face. Amelia was astonished. Emma fell to the ground hard, not squirming or screaming, but unconscious.

Rikki was angry. She took her hand and balled it into a fist. Amelia watched confused, as a couple of her new-borns burst into flames with a simple strike of uncalled for lightning. Rikki smiled as she saw about 10 of the vampires burn right before their eyes. The others were running, and by now Tommy was ok enough to run.

Tommy picked up Lewis's body and ran with the others. The last two to leave where Zane and Amelia, a cold expression on his pale face.

**Thursday January 22-11:45pm-Cullen house-Forks Washington **

Cleo sat in her room, packing her backpack quickly. She could hear Jacob and Bella talking about what he was to do with her and Nessie. Jacob was quiet, listening intensively. Cleo tossed another outfit and zipped the bag up. Then she shoved her suitcase back under the bed.

Just as she was about to leave her room, she heard a distant beep coming from under her bed. She bent down and looked under to find a small red light deep under the bed. She reached out and grabbed hold of the object that was her cell phone. She didn't even realize she had lost it.

Cleo turned the phone over in her hand. She flipped it open and saw that there were 10 messages from Bella in Italy and Rikki. Cleo took a quick look towards the closed door. Then she pressed, listen to. Rikki's shaky voice filled her ear.

"There are vampires around Ash's house. Cleo, they are killing anyone they can get their hands on. Please call."

Cleo looked towards the door again as she listened to Bella explain seeing a vampire kidnap her friends and Rikki explain that Vampires had turned Zane into one of them, and how they were creating an army. Her friends worried voices stuck in her head as she listened to her last message from Rikki.

"Cleo, they've taken Lewis, turned him. They've also bitten Emma. She's so sick. I really need you to call. I don't know what to do. Bella's not answering, and neither are you. Are you Ok? I'm worried."

Cleo's heart sank. Lewis was a vampire. Emma was hurt. And she was in a house filled with the blood thirsty, manipulative creatures that had just hurt and kill a few of those she loves. What did that mean about the position she was in? Cleo wasn't ready to find out.

Alice ran as quick as she could up to Cleo's room. She pulled the door open and said, "Cleo you need to…."

She stopped when she realized the room was empty. With her shaky voice she called, "Guys!" as she ran back down to her family to deliver the news. Everyone was attentive downstairs after they heard Alice call. When she got there she just said, "She's gone."


	15. When you Love Someone

**Trust Factor **

**Chapter 15: When you Love Someone, You Follow Them Till the End **

**Friday January 23-2:30am-Woods-Forks Washington **

Cleo sat unmoved under a tree. She could hear voices calling her name, but she didn't move. Alice's voice struck the forest every few seconds, with Edward's, Jasper's and Bella's not far behind. She could hear the rustling of leaves around her. Then a face appeared in her hiding spot.

"Cleo," Seth's voice was relived and worried.

"Seth, what are you doing here?" Cleo asked in as low a whisper as she could manage.

"Looking for you," He answered getting down next to her. "Everyone is so worried that you had been kidnapped."

As Seth sat next to Cleo, he could see the tears streaked down her cheek. He saw the fear on her face as she turned away from his glare. She was still sniffling, with her phone held close to her, hoping for a call from Rikki or Bella in Italy.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost," Seth pointed out whipping tears from her cheeks.

Cleo held her phone out to Seth. He took it and saw the message box was full. Thinking that was what she wanted him to hear, he pressed the talk button and listened. The scared voices of Rikki and Bella Hartley filled his ear as they had Cleo's not too long ago. He was shocked as he listened to the last message.

"Oh, Cleo," He said handing her phone back to her. "You mustn't be scared. The Cullen's aren't like those vampires your friends met."

"No," Cleo finally said. "That's what they thought. They killed Bella's friends, they took Zane and Lewis and they hurt Emma. I don't want to see them again."

Seth pulled Cleo closer to him. She put her head on his chest and just let him hold her for a while. Then he whispered in his ear, "You need to talk to Alice."

Cleo looked up into his eyes. He smiled back at her and said, "I just want you to know how nice she is, and she needs to know you are ok. I'll be with you the whole time."

Keeping a straight face, Cleo let Seth take her by the hand and lift her to her feet. Then They walked back through the woods were Alice was searching with Jasper. She stopped quick when she saw Seth Come up with Cleo by his side. She saw the fear in her eyes and the tears on her cheek.

"Are you alright?" She asked quick, coming to hug her. Cleo pulled away from her.

"Alice, I think you might want to hear this," Seth said taking Cleo's phone from her shaking hands.

Alice listened quietly as Rikki and Bella Hartley's voices spoke with the fear Cleo was showing. As she listened, Alice couldn't move. Every message just shocked her more. Cleo kept her eyes locked on Alice's quick changing expressions. When she was finished she handed the phone to Jasper to hear.

"Oh Cleo, I'm sorry," Alice said slowly holding her hand out to her. Cleo stayed back.

"It's the wars," Jasper said after he finished listening to the messages.

Alice nodded and said, "There has to be something we can do."

"We could go down there," Jasper suggested.

Cleo looked up at Jasper as he spoke. "You would really take me down there to see Rikki?"

"I'm not letting Cleo go alone," Seth said just as Jacob came up with Nessie.

"Not letting Cleo go where alone?" He asked. "And the others have left, they want you two." He pointed to Alice and Jasper.

"Mexico," Alice said. "Where the Sothern wars are going on, and we are taking Cleo, and apparently Seth, down there."

"Vampire wars," Jacob said scared. "I'm not letting Seth go down alone. I'm coming."

Alice smiled, then looked down at Nessie. "We can't leave Nessie alone, or take her, or leave her with the others. Which do you think Edward and Bella would hate the most?" Alice looked to Jasper with her sweet smile.

"Leaving her alone, then taking her to the others. Not that taking her with us will make them happy either," Jasper answered. "But they would freak out less if they knew she was with us."

"Ok so it's settled, We are going, taking Nessie, and not telling the others," Alice said. "you two get your things and meet us back at our house in four minutes. We will be ready to go."

Alice took Nessie's hand and started to run. Jacob and Seth went in the opposite direction. Jasper picked Cleo up on his back and started for the house.

It didn't take long to have everything ready to go. Cleo's bag was placed neatly in the back with Jacob's, Seth's and Nessie's. Jacob had left a note for his father and Seth's mother and Leah back at their house. Alice wrote a quick note to the others before strapping Nessie in the back of her Porsche which she was taking with Cleo and Nessie. Jacob and Seth were on the motorcycles with Jasper, Seth on Bella Cullen's old one.

As they all drove off quick, the note Alice wrote fluttered unnoticed to the floor. It slide soundlessly under island in the kitchen. The words written on it, "I'm sorry we had to leave so quickly, but it is an emergency. Everyone going is under their own will, except Nessie. Bella, Edward, Nessie is in ok hands and she is safe. No one should worry. Alice, Jasper, Cleo, Jacob, and Seth," lost for no one to see.

**Friday January 23- 10:45am- Ash's house- Mexico**

"Do you really think we are still safe here," Rikki asked Ash.

"Rikki, we haven't seen the vampires for a while. I think we are ok, for a while at least," Ash reassured her.

Emma lay on the couch. Her breathing was short and she still hadn't waken up. Rikki had taken her tempter and it was colder than normal human's, and every time it got lower. Last time she checked it was 36.

"Ash, Emma's getting worse." Rikki announced. "I think that bite might be killing her."

Tears were in Rikki's eyes as Ash came up and hugged her.

"Rikki, it will be ok. I don't know how, yet. But every think will work out." Ash said quietly.

"I hope you are right," Rikki said before pulling away and going up to her room.


	16. There is No Such Thing As Luck

**Trust Factor **

**Chapter 16: There is No Such Thing As Luck**

**Friday January 23-9:00pm-Medow-Forks Washington **

"They're coming. Where's Alice and Jasper?" Edward asked in as low a whisper he could, so low a human could not hear him.

"No one's seen either of them since we went to look for Cleo, whom we never found," Bella reminded them.

"Hold your places," Carlisle said as the Volturi emerged from the forest.

Up front, Marcus Aro and Caius followed by Jane and Alec. In their hands was the blond Rosalie and Bella saw in the airport, Bella Hartley was her name. She didn't look good, limp and almost lifeless in the two vampire's arms.

Aro walked up to the Cullens. Carlisle and Edward stepped forward. Bella C. stayed ready to defend her family if needed.

"I believe you know why we are here," Aro said.

"We in fact do," Carlisle said in a matter-of-factly voice.

"So where is she?" Aro asked turning to Edward, "You know who I'm talking about."

"She's not here," Edward started. "For reasons unknown, she disappeared early this morning. We've looked for her but she is most likely long gone."

Aro walked up to Edward. He took his pale hand in his and closed his eyes. Bella sucked in a quick breath as she waited for him to let go. It took a while, but Aro finally let go and looked Edward in the eye.

"Not only do you not know where the mermaid is, you seem to have lost Alice," Aro reported.

"Yes we have," Carlisle said. "So you can go. There is nothing you want here."

"You don't want Bella here?" Jane asked. She and Alec were holding Bella in place, but she was standing on her own.

"Oh, just give them the girl," Marcus said, "She's useless to us."

Then with Aro's nod, Jane and Alec pushed Bella H. towards the Cullens and left. Bella fell on to her knees in front of them, tears falling from her eyes. Bella C. tried to walk towards her, but she slid back.

"Now what?" Emmett asked.

**Friday January 23-10:45pm-somewhere-between Mexico and Washington**

Alice drove quickly on the deserted road. Nessie and Cleo were both oddly still awake, Cleo sitting in the back to keep Nessie company. With only a small light to see by, the night would soon take a real toll on the two of them.

"So what are we really doing?" Cleo asked.

"Well when we get there, we will check on your friend," Alice said. "Then we will see what this whole thing is about."

"So you have nothing really," Nessie asked quietly.

Alice looked back at Cleo who pointed over to Nessie and said, "She said it, not me. But that doesn't mean I don't believe it."

"I do have something, thank you very little," Alice said looking back on Cleo and Nessie for a split second. "I just don't want to share the plan. If you ask me, it's not that good."

Cleo sat back and started to watch the scenery go by her window. Not 30 minutes later, both Nessie and Cleo were asleep. Alice stayed put at the wheel, catching small glimpses of the boys riding behind them. It wasn't long till they crossed the border into Mexico. If it wasn't as dark as it was, and they weren't as preoccupied as they were, either Jasper or Alice would have noticed the red eyes watching them they're whole ride to Ash's.

**Saturday January 24-7:00am-Ash's house-Mexico**

Rikki pulled the blinds closed as the sun began to rise. Looking back at Emma on the couch she turned to Ash, scared written on her face.

"They're still out there," She whispered. "Not all of them, but Zane and that Katie girl are out there. Amelia must be with the others, and Lewis."

"Rikki this is bad," Ash said as if it wasn't obvious. "Her temp. is 35 now, and still getting lower."

Just then there was a knock on the door. Rikki looked up to Zane who just looked down at Emma. It took them a while to get up enough courage to go and open the door.

Outside on the door step, Cleo was standing with Seth close by. Jacob was holding Nessie and standing away from the door. Alice and Jasper were standing a bit more behind them. It took a while of waiting, but finally Rikki opened the door. Her face was paler than normal, and when she saw Cleo, she didn't hesitate to hug her.

"Oh, Cleo, are you ok? Why haven't I been able to reach you? Are you hurt? Who's he?" Rikki asked before she noticed the others in the back. "Who are they?"

"Rikki, can you let me explain?" Cleo asked and Rikki nodded. "This is Seth, and his friend Jacob," She started pointing to the tanner boys. "Jacob is holding Renesmee, and behind them is Alice and Jasper. They were who I'd been staying with, in Washington, US."

Rikki took a closer look at the two furthest in the back. Her eyes widened. She almost wanted to kill Cleo for working with them, until she realized one thing, no one was hurting each other, not even her or Ash, who had just walked up to see who was at the door.

"They can Help, Rikki," Cleo assured her.

Rikki nodded and said, "Please come in."

The six of them walked into the house and into the living room where Emma was lying. Alice took one look down at Emma and knew exactly what had happened to her. Jasper knew too.

"How's she doing," Alice asked in her music like voice pointing down to Emma.

"Not good," Rikki admitted. "Her temperature is dropping quickly, and she is unconscious."

"And she was bitten," Jasper confirmed.

Rikki and Ash nodded.

"You've been staying with Vampires?" Rikki asked in a low whisper that Alice and Jasper caught. "Isn't that dangerous?"

"Actually, it is more dangerous to be around Seth and Jacob here than me, Nessie or even Jasper," Alice said was a small smile, "And it would be even more dangerous to be around Cleo or you on a full moon, than the boys."

Rikki looked at here and Cleo stepped in and said, "Yeah, hey did I mention I've also been hanging out with Werewolves. Yeah, until this happened and the Volturi came by things were great."

**Saturday January 24-10:00am-Cullen house-Forks, Washington **

"Alice, Jasper, Cleo and Nessie are nowhere in sight," Bella C. said as the searched the house.

"There is no note, message or anything about where they could have gone," Rosalie pointed out. "That just isn't like Alice."

"Leah's outside," Edward commented going to open the door.

Leah stood there, tears in her eyes and fear on her face as she said, "Seth and Jacob never came home. Please tell me they're here."


	17. All Fights Aren’t Far

**Trust Factor**

**Chapter 17: All Fights Aren't Far **(This is the most chapters I have ever had in any story. Normally I only I have 14. I guess I need more chapters because I'm not 14 anymore) 

**Saturday January 24-5:45pm-Cullen house-Forks Washington **

"How's she holding up?" Bella C. asked Carlisle as he came out of Cleo's room.

"Not good if you ask me," Carlisle answered. "She is shaky and worked up. She won't even let me near her."

"What are we going to do with her?" Rosalie asked.

"We're going to find Cleo, where ever Cleo is Alice and Jasper are, and where they are, Nessie is and where she is Jacob and Seth are," Carlisle answered. "We will find all six of them, well."

As he said that, Edward came out of the garage holding a blue cell phone no one had seen before. He held it out to Carlisle to take and said just loud enough for everyone to hear, "It's Cleo's phone."

Everyone stood around and watched as Carlisle listened to Cleo's messages from Rikki and Bella H. When he is done, he hung the phone up and handed it back to Edward. His expression was as shocked as it could get. Edward handed the phone to Bella C. so she could listen then pass it to Rosalie and so on.

"That's why that girl is so messed up," Emmett said when she finished with Cleo's phone and passed it to Esme.

"That girl's name, hard to believe, is Bella," Bella C. said back. "Rose and I met her in the Italian airport when we were picking up Cleo."

"So she is Cleo's friend," Emmett said.

"No Emmett, some stranger called Cleo," Edward said back. "Think a little."

"Right, but what about the other girl, there were two on the phone," Esme said as she passed the phone to Leah.

"Cleo never mentioned another friend, but there definitely one mentioned in the phone calls, Emma, and the other girl who called her," Bella said.

"It must have been Rikki," Rosalie said. "She was talking to Bella Hartley, at the airport, about someone named Rikki. That must have been her."

"So how do we find this Rikki?" Leah asked handing Edward back the phone. "Because if I know anything about girls and close friends, boys or girls, they want to keep them safe. So there is a good chance she is where ever this Rikki person is. And where we find Cleo, we find Seth."

**Saturday January 24-9:20pm-Ash's house-Mexico**

As the sun went down, Amelia returned with half of her army to meet Zane and Katie. Zane and Katie had a good position to spy on the house and the magic fire girl.

"You should have explained her to me," Amelia said coming up behind Zane.

"You didn't really give me a chance," Zane answered.

"She smelled so sweet, like the ocean on a nice summer day. But she tasted like fish," Katie explained.

"What else did you expect a fish to taste like? Chicken? Human?" Zane asked.

Amelia turned back to the house to see two brunettes pass by the window. Both had short hair, but ones was a bit longer that the others and not spiked. They were both in white dresses, on lone with long sleeves, one short with short sleeves.

"Who are they?" She asked Zane.

"The one with the long sleeves is a girl like the other two, kinda, I think. She changed her hair, and I don't remember her wearing dresses," Zane answered. "I don't know who the other one is."

Amelia looked back at the window just in time to catch a glimpse at Jasper standing in the house as well. Amelia's heart fell as she whispered, "Jasper."

Inside Everyone was keeping watch on Emma. Her temperature was as low as it could go until she died. Both Jasper and Alice predicted she would die, but neither of them had said it yet. Alice could even see that Emma wouldn't make it. She just didn't want to hurt Cleo.

"It's late," Ash pointed out. "Do you think they might come back."

"These are very competitive wars. If they think you are somehow a threat to their victory, then they will find you," Jasper shared. "So yeah, they'll come back."

"I think they are back," Cleo said as she looked out the window to see a vampire girl walking toward another. Behind each girl there was a boy. One of those boys was Zane.

Amelia walked up to Maria and a boy she had yet to meet. Maria smiled when she saw Amelia had a new boy, and was not carting around that boy Tommy anymore.

"What, Tommy not good for you anymore?" Maria asked.

"No, Tommy's still around, but I just think Zane is better," Amelia answered smiling towards Zane. "And what about you, lose another."

"No, Cam was just, unreliable," Maria said. "Nat here was so much more dependable."

"Well, this will be an intrusting fight tonight," Amelia said.

"You said that," Jasper hissed from the front porch. Alice, Seth, and Jacob stood visible behind him. Cleo and Rikki stood unseen behind them.

"Jasper," Maria questioned. "You came back. And who's this? And your hanging out with Werewolves."

"Yes I am," Jasper cooed.

"Rikki," Zane whispered from behind Amelia, but he was too late, for Rikki was already given a signal and she created a bolt of lightning that hit half of Maria's troops.

With that everyone fanned out and started the fight, with the mermaids at command and everyone else listening, because their lives depended on it.

**Saturday January 24-11:45pm- Cullen house-Forks Washington**

"I got it," Bella C. called as she rushed into the kitchen where Esme and Rosalie were making something for Bella H.

"What did you get?" Emmett asked. "Where they everyone is, or the mermaid girl to talk to you?"

"Um, both actually," Bella C. answered. "And her name is Bella."

"I know, it's just weird to say, go on," Emmett answered as everyone surrounded her.

"Well, I listened to the messages again, and the girl called Rikki mentioned something about wars, so I thought the southern wars. I talked to Bella, who may I add was very willing when I told her I was trying to save her friend and gave her my word, and she said something about a boy in Mexico that Cleo and Rikki use to know. So they are in Mexico."

"Where in Mexico?" Rosalie asked.

"That's all I got," Bella C. said.

"At least it's something," Edward answered.

"So we're going to Mexico?" Leah asked.

"I guess We're going to Mexico," Carlisle said with a smile and sigh.

"One more thing," Bella c. said slowly, "Bella will only trust me, and no one else."

"This will be fun," Emmett said before her and Rosalie exited the kitchen. 


	18. A Crazy Confusing Time

**Trust Factor **

**Chapter 18:A Crazy Confusing Time Where Everything Make Sense **

**Saturday January 24-11:00pm-Ash's House-Mexico **

It didn't take long for everything to get blurred from Ash's vision. Fire broke out everywhere and that sent you got when burning Vampires filled the air. Alice and Jasper were at the command of Cleo, who was directing Rikki when and where to send the fire. Seth and Jacob were trying to get at every vampire they could, but stay clear of the sporadic lightning.

Nessie and Ash stayed with Emma in the safety of the house. There was no room in this dangerous battle for two people who were unable to hold themselves in it. Ash kept a good watch on what was happening, but it was hard to tell what was really happening.

"Rikki, careful," Alice called jumping out of the way just in time.

"Sorry," Cleo called back as she took another sweep of the yard. "Group to your left. Five seconds, then go." Cleo pointed toward where Jacob was finishing up with three more vamps.

Rikki turned her head to where Cleo was pointing and smiled. She watched as Jacob moved away and got the nod from him. Then she smoked them.

"Zane, that girl is a menace. With her on their side, we can't win," Amelia cried trying to watch as her troops were dying left and right. "How do we beat her or the other one?"

Zane smiled when she asked, because he forgot what he never could when he was human, "Get them wet."

**Saturday January 24-11:45pm-Somewhere-Between Washington and Nevada **

"This is crazy," Bella H. said from the back seat of Bella C's car. "Can you go any slower."

"No," Edward said sternly.

"Why are we running into the war?" Bella H. asked. "I mean, I'm not saying you can't beat them. I'm just saying, I can't."

"We'll keep you safe, Bella," Bella C. said turning around to give Bella H. a reassuring look.

Bella H. sighed and looked out the window. She watched as Carlisle's car drove in front of them and Rosalie's behind them. She heard that once in Mexico, they would start looking around for Alice's Yellow Porsche. It wouldn't be that hard to find an Italian car in Mexico. But three motorcycles was a different story.

"We're going to stop," Edward said. "For the human. There is a small town coming up."

"I'm not human, and I have a name, that no one will use," Bella H. explained.

"Right, sorry, Bella Hartley, mermaid, happy?" Edward asked not even turning around.

Bella H. nodded and turned her gaze away from Edward as much as she could. Bella C. smiled at her, trying to show her Edward would never hurt her, physically.

"When we stop, Bella Hartley, we are going to get you and Leah some new clothes. Those look like you slept in a barn, and, Bella Hartley, if people catch a girl who looks poor with a bunch of people who look rich in Mexico, then, Bella Hartley, we will be in bigger trouble," Edward explained. "People would think we kidnapped you, Bella Hartley."

"Suddenly I'm liking fish girl a lot better," Bella H. said in almost a whisper.

"Don't harass the girl," Bella C. said sternly. "It's not her fault Nessie is in Mexico."

"No, it's her friend's," Edward said cruelly.

"By the way, it's almost midnight," Bella H. said. "Where are we getting clothes?"

"Oh we have our ways," Bella C. said smiling a creepy smile.

"And no it doesn't involve killing people," Edward added quickly.

And that was the end of talking till they got to the town.

**Sunday January 25-1:00am-Ash's house-Mexico **

"Wet you say," Amelia asked as she and Zane hid from the fight, still keeping their troops in line as much as they could.

"Yep, water equals tail, and tail equals less movement on land," Zane explained. "Mermaids."

"Then let's get some water," Amelia said trying to get up, but Zane, whom was faster and stronger, pulled her back down.

"Watch out for Cleo," Zane said watching Amelia's expression change to confused. "The brunette calling the shots. She can control water, hold it away from herself. And it would last too long. Rikki will steam-dry them quick."

"So it will temporarily distract them so we can get whomever is still alive of our group out," Amelia clarified.

"Yeah it can do that," Zane said.

"Jasper, to the right, Seth your left, Jacob behind you," Cleo called as Rikki burnt a batch Alice had just finished. Before anyone could touch her again, she was next to Rikki and Cleo, whispering into Cleo's ear.

Cleo turned her attention over to where Amelia was quickly working with the hose. Rikki looked over too. Cleo gave the quick, silent single. Zane caught it, but he was too late. Before anyone could wonder what she was doing, Rikki had shot lightning at Amelia and she was a blaze and gone.

Maria stopped her troops. Jacob and Seth were mesmerized by Rikki's power. Amelia's troops were frozen in their spots without their leader. Jasper just stopped to watch and feel the astonishment and confusion go around the group.

**Sunday January 25-7:30am-Somewhere-between Nevada and Mexico **

Edward sat in front of Bella C. who was next to Bella H. at the restaurant. Emmett and Rosalie were next to Edward with Leah on the end. Carlisle and Esme continued to Mexico to see if they could find Alice's car. Bella H. had changed from her old ripped sleep pants and t-shirt to a sea blue dress to match Rose's sea blue blouse and Emmett's dark blue shirt. Leah got a nice white dress to match Edward's shirt and Bella C.'s jacket.

"Eat quick," Edward hissed when Bella H. and Leah's food arrived. He and the others ordered something small too, but none of them were really going to eat anything. Bella C. was actually saving hers for Bella H. latter as was Emmett for Leah.

"So do we have a real plan?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, we are going to find the others and bring them back, dropping the fish girl with her friends," Edward answered.

"We're going to help them as much we can, first," Bella C. said quickly so Bella H. wouldn't run off. "We can't leave them in whatever bad position they are in."

"We will help if we can," Rosalie said as sweet as she could manage. "But there are no promises." 


	19. The Difference Between Science and Magic

**Trust Factor **

_A/N: Hey, if anyone is in The USA and watching the news, you know there is a big snow storm on the east coast. Well I'm in that. I've been to school about a day and two halves this month. So I've had a lot of free time. That is why my updates are much quicker now than they ever have been. Just wanted to let you know because as soon as it's warm again I'll be back in school and these updates will start to slow down again. So Yeah, on to the story. _

**Chapter 19: The Difference Between Science and Magic is Unseen **

**Sunday January 25-8:00am-Somewhere-In Mexico **

Carlisle and Esme made their way up the empty street just outside the city. There was no sign of any Italian cars or motorcycles anywhere near where they were, but they had a feeling they were close to something. What they couldn't see where the deep reds eyes following them as they walked faster than an average human would.

Neither of them talked, which made them hard to follow to an average human. But he had the superhuman ability on his side. As he watched them, he thought of one thing, he knew what they felt like. He knew how hard it was, now, to be different, to have to hide because of what someone might think, to have to lie just to get away from a bad situation, and now he wanted to apologize to them for what he did.

"Who's there?" Carlisle finally said.

The boy walked out of the woods. Blond hair in his pale face, almost covering his dark red eyes. He was shaky on his feet, but still held himself up enough to walk up to the couple. He was breathing deep, even if he didn't have to. His clothes were covered in animal blood mixed with his own, and tarred so much that it was a miracle he still had clothes at all.

"What's your name?" Carlisle asked as he and Esme made the way to the boy. "What happened to you?"

"It's hard to remember," The boy started. "There were too many of them, everyone scattered, I was alone, things went fuzzy. There was a girl, blond hair, red eyes. She took me. There was a boy. He was left alone with… Emma!"

"Sweetie, What's your name?" Esme asked.

The boy, his sharp voice shaking with confusing thoughts, spoke quietly, "Lewis McCartney."

**Sunday January 25-8:15am-Tommy's hideout-Mexico**

After the confusion with the whole burning Amelia, Zane and Katie had gotten enough smarts to get their group together and back in a small piece. They had seen Maria do the same with her group and knew Jasper and the others were all worked up with Rikki's power. No one saw where they went.

"What happened?" Tommy asked when he saw Zane and Katie come back without Amelia.

"You would never believe it," Zane started. "Amelia is gone. Rikki burned her straight."

Katie stayed back as Zane explained to Tommy how the fight went down. As she tried to listen, she was getting distracted by many things, like a strange burning that had started not long after she had bitten Emma and tasted that sour mermaid blood. The burning was making its way from her feet to her legs, and she was losing the control of ignoring it. It was spreading faster than she thought it would, and she could feel her body tightening up. Then everything went black.

"What's wrong with Katie?" Tommy asked. Zane was amazed Tommy could even remember her name, she was no Zane and was definitely not Amelia.

"It's the mermaid blood," Zane said matter-a-factly, "I think it is posies to us."

And Just To prove his point, Katie's body went limp right then. She closed her eyes and fell to the floor. She quiet breathing, a habit to most new-borns. She quiet responding until she was just gone forever.

"Good to know," Tommy said, stay away from the mermaids.

**Sunday January 25-9:30am-somewhere-In Arizona or Mexico **

The ride was silent as they drove. Leah had traded into Edward and Bella C.'s car for Rosalie was about to kill that girl. Bella H. and Edward had yet to snap at each other and everyone was liking the peace.

Finally, after the mark between Mexico and Arizona, Edward pulled the car off the road and turned back to Bella H.

"Where do we start?" he asked. "This is a big country and all we have is Mexico."

"Cleo said something about being close to New Mexico or Texas," Bella H. said, "But she wanted us so isolated, only she knew where the others were."

"She did a great job of that," Leah said under her breath.

"Ok, so towards New Mexico and Texas." Edward said turning the car around and starting towards that area.

It was again a quiet trip, with Rosalie and Emmett still behind them. After an hour, they ran into something they weren't expecting, Carlisle's car. Edward stopped by it and told Bella C. to stay with Bella H. He motioned for Leah to get out. The Bella's watched as Edward and Leah spoke with Emmett and Rosalie.

In the end Edward and Emmett decided to stay as Bella C. would take over at the wheel and the girls would go further down to the area Bella H. said she thought the house might be. The boys started into the woods near the parked car, leaving Rosalie's car with Carlisle's.

Their sent was still fresh and seemed to lead into the woods then back out to another street, a more disserted one. They walked the street in silence. Even their feet on the ground didn't make a sound. The only sounds they could hear with their superhuman ears were birds and other animals scurrying on the forest floor. Everything seemed so normal, so casual. There was nothing out of place. Then Edward stopped quickly, Emmett behind him.

"Their around here," Edward said as he started into the woods again. "There's another boy, a vampire, a younger one, regular age about the mermaid's, new-born but in control, like Bella."

"You think they found something?" Emmett asked.

Edward nodded as they walked into an opening in the forest. Morning light shone down on them, making them sparkle. Edward was right, standing with Carlisle and Esme was a boy, a vampire boy. His hair was pulled back just enough to see his red eyes. His barley clothes were blood stained. He didn't look happy.

"Who's this?" Emmett asked and Edward gasped.

Carlisle looked from the boy to Edward and said quietly, "Lewis McCartney." 


	20. Once You’ve Seen Magic You Can’t Go Back

**Trust Factor **

**Chapter 20: Once You've Seen Magic You Can't Go Back **

**Sunday January 25- 11:00am-somewhere- Mexico **

"Ok, do you think your friend would be in this nice of a neighborhood?" Rosalie asked as she turned the corner to see many mansions and old houses you would see in scary movies.

"I think she said something about a big house," Bella H. admitted.

"And I see Motorcycles," Bella C. pointed out at the entrance of what looked like a long drive. "Rose, why don't you and I check it out before bringing the others."

Rosalie nodded as she and Bella C. exited the car, leaving Leah and Bella H. sitting there. The morning sun was already shinning, but with the tree cover, no one could see the glow of either Rosalie's or Bella C.'s skin.

I took a while, but finally they came back down to the car. Bella C. opened the door for Bella H. and she got out. Leah got out the other door and all four of them started up to the house.

**Sunday January 25-11:10am-Ash's House-Mexico**

Emma was breathing worse. She had heat pads on her forehead, but her temperature was too low to rise. The vampires from the yard were gone and there were still traces of fire from the fight. Rikki was still shaking from what she had done.

"She's not going to make it," Alice whispered all of a sudden.

Seth pulled Cleo closer to himself as tears started to run from her eyes. Rikki looked up from her spot on the window seat and said, "Don't think that way."

"She's not," Jasper said slowly, "She sees that."

"Wow, exactly what we need, a psychic vampire," Rikki mumbled.

"No need to be sarcastic," Jasper said quietly. "I know your upset about this."

Ash held Emma's hand. Her breathing was weak and her pulse was low. He kept one eye on Rikki the whole time, He could since she was upset, almost as well as Jasper did. Rikki kept her eyes outside.

"Some one's coming," She whispered.

Everyone, except Alice, looked towards the door. The door bell rang. No one made a move to answer it. Alice finally moved toward the door and opened it, exposing Bella C. Rosalie, Leah, and Bella H.

"Oh-My-God, how did you find us?" Alice asked as Cleo and Seth jumped up from their chair.

"It was hard," Bella C. said as Rikki and Ash came into the front room.

As soon as Rikki saw her friend she jumped and gave her a huge hug. Tears running down her eyes and her voice shaking more than ever, Rikki whispered to Bella H. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Bella H. asked, her voice shaking almost as much.

"For not warning you sooner," Rikki said, "For telling you after it was too late."

Bella H. smiled as she let go of Rikki to give Cleo a hug as well. Cleo, like Rikki, was crying for Emma. Seth stayed behind Cleo the whole time, a hand always on her shoulder.

As soon as everyone was inside and talking about what had happened, Ash was back by Emma's side. Her breathing had slowed even more and her pulse was almost invisible. No one but him noticed when her breathing stopped and her pulse disappeared. Everyone was crying.

**Sunday January 25-1:00pm-somewhere-Mexico **

"How are you so in control?" Edward asked, still wondering how this control that he and Bella C. had came around.

"I'm not sure," Lewis admitted. "It might have something to do with being touched with the supernatural before the change."

"That could be it," Carlisle admitted. "Bella was with us for about two years before she changed, and none of us had even heard of the supernatural before our change."

"And he was with the mermaids," Emmett pointed out, obviously.

"Do you remember anything, where you were, who did this?" Carlisle asked.

"I remember where I was, and what was going on, but who did this was blurry, there were too many of them," Lewis said spinning as if he could still see all of them surrounding him.

"Too many… vampire's?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, way too many, and… Emma," Lewis said as he started to freak out. "One bit Emma."

Edward looked to Carlisle and asked in a confused voice, "What would that do, Mermaid blood, our poison?"

"I would guess it wouldn't be good," Carlisle answered then he turned to Lewis. "Can you tell us where they are?"

Lewis nodded and said, "I can show you."

**Sunday January 25-1:15pm-Tommy's Hideout-Mexico **

Tommy contend his troops, half were gone, including Amelia. Tommy didn't know how to run a group, just how to fight, and be back-up. Zane on the other hand was quick to pick up where Amelia left off. He got the troops ready for a new battle, going over the dangers of the mermaids and their powers.

Tommy did hit a small bit on the Cullen's, a group every vampire knew about. Touched on each of their powers, how they were fast, cunning. He explained their new addition and their special diet. He explained the advantages and disadvantages to fighting them, which included their knowledge and abilities.

While they over trained their group, Zane chose another girl to run in Amelia's place, Anna. Anna was almost as good as Katie, and the best they had left. There group was winding and Zane had a good fear that they would lose, but Tommy had confidence.

"So we going to hit tonight?" Tommy asked.

"Not tonight," Zane said. "If Katie is gone, and we didn't see Emma the last time, that they are watching her die right now. Them in that kind of state will through the girls off. Did I mention Cleo's a softy, and Rikki's is a bad comfort."

"But they still have the wolves and The other vampires," Tommy reminded him.

"Yes they do, but they aren't perfect as well," Zane said. "Without their precisions fire fish, they can't win as they did last time."

"That's good," Tommy admitted. "So you think we could win."

"Think, I know," Zane said with a laugh.


	21. Everyone Has Their Wonderful World

**Trust Factor **

_A/N: Yeah if you all haven't figured it out yet, snows gone and schools back on. I have had writers block with this story and have been spending a lot of time on my 101 Way to Ruin a Mermaid's Life, so I thought it was about time to get something up for this one. So here you go. _

**Chapter 21: Everyone Has Their Wonderful World of Magic **(wow that is a lot of chapters for me)

**Sunday January 25- 8:00pm-Ash's House-Mexico **

Anna stayed crouched down outside of the big house. She saw lights everywhere and the constant blur of blond hair by the window. She could tell the mermaid was watching closely, even if she couldn't see her eyes looking out the window. With her vampire hearing, she could make out the sound of crying and the sound of some whom was very angry.

"How are thing, Anna?" Zane asked through the walkie talkie he had given her. Anna pulling the gadget from her jeans.

"She's still at the window, but more lights are on, they've split up," Anna said with her always sweet child-like voice.

"Tell us the second she looks away," Zane said back.

Inside the house, Rikki watched as Seth held Cleo close to him. Rosalie and Bella C. had taken Emma's body away from the living room. Everyone was either crying, comforting, or bracing for the next fight.

Jasper and Alice were whispering to one another just quiet enough no one else, even the vampires, couldn't hear what they were saying. Then Alice was silent, her eyes out in a daze. She looked up and said, "They're coming soon, that Zane boy and his team."

"We have to be ready," Rikki said expression less.

Cleo whipped the tears from her eyes and stood next to Rikki, looking like she was ready to fight. Bella H. moved in on the other side of Cleo, ready as well. Seth moved in behind Cleo, and Leah behind him. Bella C. and Rosalie looked to each other but stood up as well. Jasper stood in the group and pulled Alice in front of himself.

"We'll be as ready as we were last time," Cleo said expression less and everyone nodded.

**Sunday January 25- 10:00pm- Somewhere in the woods-Mexico **

Lewis walked quickly, and like Bella C. was very aware of everything. Carlisle and Edward were the closest behind him, with Esme and Emmett right behind them. The woods were dark, but it didn't bother any of them.

It took a while, even for the vampires, to get to where Lewis was trying to lead them. When they got to the spot, everything was silent. There were two boys, neither could see the group sneaking up on them, and according to Edward, they couldn't tell.

One of the boys had a walkie talkie and was speaking low, but Edward knew what he was saying, and he wasn't happy about it.

"They're going to attack the house again," Edward said. "Someone named Emma is died or dying, and some girl named Katie is dead."

"Emma's Dead?" Lewis asked the sadness in his voice showing. Shaking it off quick, he kept his attention on the two boys.

Just then there was a loud sound. More of a sound of a bomb going off in the woods. There was smoke and an easily follow able smell. The group would have ignored it, but since the sound was behind them, the boys turned to look and saw them.

"It's Lewis, get them," Zane called to his group, which were hiding in various places around the camp.

Zane and Tommy's army started after the small group. They ran deep into the forest, towards the noise and smoke. Their chase didn't last long, for they ended in an open field facing two small boys.

**Sunday January 25- 10:15pm- Ash's House-Mexico **

The group at the house was steady, ready for whenever the fight would start. Those who could, had changed to clothes they could easily move in as they fought. They had gone over a very simple battle plan that would work in any battle against vampires, and with Alice giving ok enough predictions of each idea without the wolves or Nessie involved.

As they planned their fight, there was a loud sound, like a bomb going off in the woods. Rikki was quick to the window, just to see Anna trying to hide behind the trees. Jumping at the opportunity to get Anna away from her group. Bella C, Rosalie and Jasper started after Anna into the woods, towards the smoke.

Jacob, Seth, and Leah ran out and transformed. Then they let Bella H. and Cleo get on their backs. Ten they started after Anna as well. Alice left Nessie with Ash and followed the wolves after Anna.

There chase only last a secant, for they ended in an opening in the woods. In the middle, there were two boys. On the other side, Zane's group and the others. The two boys in the middle were so turned around. They did a quick spin of the area, before finding an open place into the woods to run away.

This left the two groups staring at each other. Tempers were flaring and people were ready for a fight. Edward, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, and Lewis stepped out into the opening and crossed to the other side. After that everything just started.

The fight got quickly out of hand. Many of Zane's army was already on fire, including little Anna. Watching, Zane tried to calculate their moves, but Cleo was very unreadable as was Bella H, whom was also calling shots. Bella C. stayed near them, but she was closer to the others. Zane had not understood yet, what she was actually doing.

It didn't take long for Zane and Tommy to be alone with one other vampire Tommy had made, Penny. The other group stood in a strange position, starting with Cleo and Rikki in the middle. Seth was behind Cleo with Leah and Jacob not far next to him. Behind Rikki was Bella H. and next to her were the vamp. couples, Bella C. and Edward, Rosalie and Emmett, and Jasper and Alice. Carlisle and Esme stood behind them with Lewis next to them.

Tommy and Penny lowered their heads in defeat. Zane one the other hand was not ready to give in to his girlfriend. He pulled back from them.

"I'm not giving in," He called. "Never, you just remember that, Rikki." Then he was off, into the forest and out of sight before anyone could question.

Edward tried to go after him, but he was stopped by Carlisle. After looking Tommy and Penny over, they too were let go to themselves. Both promised not to stay around the south and find a better way of life. And that was that, the war was over and the Cullens had won.

_A/N: Ok I just had to say that the part with the two boys and bomb was an idea I got from my friend, Emowing333. I was having some meager writers block. I also had to say, no this will not be the last chapter. I will sum everything up in the next chapter, tie up all lose strings and everything. So if you have any questions. I will try to answer them in the last chapter. _


	22. Everything is as it Should Be, For Now

**Trust Factor **

**Chapter 22: Everything is as it Should Be, For Now **

**Monday January 26- 1:00pm- Ash's house- Mexico **

Rikki finished her packing just to get the, hurry up your going to be late, from Alice for the third time that day. Her plane didn't even leave till 5. Everyone's plan was to get out of Mexico before Zane found them. Well that is except for Lewis, who disappeared right after the fight. Rikki, Bella H., and Ash were to head back to Australia. Cleo was sticking with Seth and heading back with the others to Washington.

Rikki ran down stairs with her bags. She jumped the last two steps and landed right in Ash's arms.

"You alright?" Ash asked setting Rikki's bag down beside them.

"Fine," Rikki answered. "Except that Emma is gone, along with Will. And then there's Lewis and Zane being MIA…" She would have gone on to mention something about Cleo, but at that secant Ash had placed his finger to her mouth.

"No, I mean are you ok," Ash whispered, looking her straight in the eyes.

"I'm fine," Rikki answered, pulling away from Ash and taking her bag.

As she walked back, she bumped right into Jasper. Turning around quick, she screamed. Then she said, "You boys need to stop doing that."

"You like him," Jasper commented.

"No, no, I… kinda," Rikki confused, remembering she can't lie about her feelings with Jasper.

"He likes you," Jasper answered before he moved around her and into the back yard, where Rosalie and Bella C. were having some privet conversation.

Rikki dragged her bag into the living room, where she found Cleo almost asleep in Seth's arms. That was a good thing, for Cleo hadn't slept since she left Forks 3 days ago. Rikki smiled to see her, like she was a little kid who was finally doing what she was told.

Rikki rounded the house and made it into the kitchen, where Jacob, Edward and Nessie were working on getting everything ready for their road trip. Rikki slid up onto the stool and watched as the boys put food in paper bags and Nessie took something's she knew Bella was going to make her eat, even though she only liked blood. Rikki laughed because Edward, who knew what she was doing, didn't care.

"We got the tickets," Alice said in her music like voice racing into the kitchen, Esme and Carlisle right behind her.

"Anything on…" Rikki started to ask Alice but she knew Alice knew who she was talking about.

"Nothing at all," Alice said softly. "If he really wants to make himself known, Rikki, he will, but right now, I don't even think he knows what he is doing."

Rikki nodded and looked down. She was hoping for some good news, anything that would cheer Cleo up, just a little bit.

"We all would want that," Edward said to Rikki. Rikki looked up and nodded.

Leah staggered in with Bella H. on her heals, ready for departure. Bella H. noted Rikki's mood and took a deep breath before asking, "So what about Emma's dad and the company?"

"Well we might want to get past the whole, Emma's parents, Zane's dad, Will's family and Lewis's family. Then Cleo's family. Then we can worry about our sinks till they drop it." Rikki explained. "Right now I just want to get home, see my dad and maybe try to think that this whole situation will be ok one day."

"Everything is how it should be," Alice chimed. "For now at least. Maybe one day you will take us up on the offer."

"Maybe after my head stops spinning and I can get into Cleo's mind," Rikki said, getting a small laugh from everyone.

**Monday January 26-2:00pm-Somewhere in Mexico **

Lewis's new eyes could catch everything that passed him, even a vampire girl. Her short strawberry-blond hair was very visible in the dark.

"Hey, you there," Lewis called to her.

She stopped in her tracks. Her eyes were the same crimson as the Cullens, not red like Zane and his group. She was dressed as a girl from the 90's would dress. She smiled and waved at Lewis as he dashed with his new speed over to her.

"Um… can I help you," She asked sweetly, almost as Cleo would.

"I'm lost," Lewis said softly.

"I can see that, and a new-born, poor thing. Must have been mixed up in the southern wars. I don't like passing through here, but I will occasionally. Names Bindy," She told Lewis. "You're welcome to stay with me."

"Thanks, I'm Lewis," Lewis said as he started to follow Bindy to the border of Mexico and Taxes.

"Just stick with me, you'll be fine, baby," Bindy said as they ran.

**Monday January 26-3:00pm-somewhere in Mexico **

Zane rounded the corner of the small building. The street was packed with people, it was hard enough trying to keep out of the sun light and unseen. Two teenage girls passed by Zane, not even seeing him hidden in the dark. Both spoke Spanish, but Zane understood enough to get that they were getting things for their mother. The older one was Zane's prize. The other just a mere target.

The two girls rounded to the back of another building, taking a short cut home. Zane followed. As soon as they were well hidden, he jumped on the older one. The little one screamed. Letting go of the older one, Zane jumped the younger one and killed her. He was left with the older one flopping and screaming on the ground. Before anyone could see what he was doing, they were gone.

Zane had his plan in action, and Maria was going to get it.


End file.
